Riding Their Waves
by Gariell
Summary: This is a story of two mermen; best friends, brothers in soul, anchor and protector, who possess magics. It also tells a story of blossoming love; from one-sided to mutual, between a son of a sailor and a merman. They learn how to ride on their endless waves and learn how love actually works between all storms and tides. Originally titled "Surfing Their Tides". Slow-built SouMako.
1. How Fate Throws Them Together

**Hi! This is my first time trying to write a Free! fanfiction. I hope you will enjoy the story!**

 **This fic has an Alternate Universe setting in which some of the characters are mermen. This will be heavy on friendships, especially MakoHaru friendship.**

 **Romance pairing will be Sousuke/Makoto, and it will build slowly.**

 **This fic will follow very loosely on the anime, with some other references regarding Free!, Free! Eternal Summer and High Speed, although with lots of turns and plot changes. Also, in this fic, Rin never went to Australia and Sousuke has been with him throughout the time.**

 **This prologue will introduce our characters in their elementary school year, while the first chapter will begin in their high school year.**

 **Disclaimer: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer & High Speed belong to KyoAni, Koji Oji & Futoshi Nishiya**

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
**

 **How Fate Throws Them Together**

 **:-:**

There was a legend in the small seaside town of Iwatobi, that the merpeople live in disguise alongside humans. One version of the legend told that they are actually Sirens, which explained some cases of disappearance in the ocean over the years. The Sirens would lure human with their irresistible singing voice to the ocean to be their prey. This version of the legend had been brushed off as it didn't ring true, since people had spent a lot of their time in the ocean and nothing had actually happen. Also, over the generations, there were no reports of unusual singing voice heard from the sea.

The other version told that the merpeople are actually friendly. They found comfort living along with human, and some of them might have fallen in love with humans, and vice-versa. This brought up a speculation that there may be half-bloods in the town.

The more advanced and accepted version believed that the merpeople are guardians. They are the ones who protected sailors, swimmers, and fishermen over the centuries. They were also rumored to be capable of using different magical abilities. Some people believed that the merpeople have the ability to heal and bring good luck, but sometimes they can also bring harm and destruction.

The last version of the legend eventually led the townsfolk of Iwatobi in the past to build a temple in honor to the merpeople. It was a beautiful ancient temple standing near a cliff overlooking the vast ocean. Ancient paintings, depictions, and statues of mermen and mermaids were displayed throughout the temple. People of Iwatobi, especially the sailors and fishermen, would sometimes go there to pray for good luck, and sometimes, when they thought the merpeople are pleased, something really good would happen to their lives.

Throughout his whole life, elementary student Nanase Haruka had always known the truth. None of the legends were exactly true, yet neither of them were totally wrong. People might have invented a version in which the merpeople are giant, flesh-eating sea monsters and he couldn't care less. Haruka, who was not at all talkative, had never opened his mouth to react or be involved in any conversation regarding such legends. One thing that occasionally rang true in his head was that the water is alive.

With that in mind, Haruka dived through the water. It created a gentle splash and formed ripples on the surface. For Haruka, that meant the water would immediately bared its fangs to attack and bind him. _But there's nothing to fear,_ his mind kept going, _don't resist the water. Thrust your fingers to the surface and carve an opening. Then slide your body through that opening, moving your arms, your head, your chest._

All he wanted was to feel the water, with his skin, his eyes, his soul. He wanted to never doubt what it made him feel. _Don't resist the water. Welcome it. We accept one another._

This wasn't the water he'd always craved for. This water was all chlorine and _caged._ This water was not so alive—it wasn't natural, it wasn't the same as the one which he had been born in. Neither him nor the water was free. Yet he treated the water like a drug, in which he would never get enough of it. He needed and craved it much more than any other people.

:-:

Tachibana Makoto set his green eyes on Haruka, watching his every move. His lips eventually cracked into a warm smile. "His swimming always looks so smooth." He commented gently. Beside him stood a blond boy who's a year younger than him. The boy was grinning from ear to ear. In his shining magenta eyes there was a reflection of Haruka, gracefully thrusting his fingers and swimming ahead.

"Yeah. Like a dolphin!" The boy cheerfully said. Makoto chuckled and presented his knowing, friendly smile. "And... Mako-chan too." The young blonde suddenly continued, magenta eyes bored into his own green ones. "When you swim, you do remind me of something, not a dolphin, but it's also a kind of fish. Let's see, what is it..."

"Ah!" Makoto suddenly exclaimed, his eyes averted to the direction behind the boy. "Nagisa, who are those boys? I don't think I have seen them before."

The young blonde, whose name was Nagisa, got distracted from his thoughts and turned his head around. His eyes spotted two boys who were standing side by side, on the starting blocks at the third and fifth lane. "Oh, they're..." Nagisa paused for a while, "They just joined the swimming club today. Since you were late, you skipped the moment when they introduced themselves. If I'm not mistaken, they're..." He stopped for another pause, "Matsuoka... Rin, and Yamazaki... Sousuke."

As Nagisa declared their names, both boys turned their heads toward them for a while, before the boy on the fifth lane turned his attention away and adjusted his goggles, then moved his arm to the back of his head and snapped the rubber strap. He took his position and dived in, creating a bigger splash than Haruka's. It was then followed by the boy on the third lane.

"That's Rin, the one who jumped first. The one who followed is Sousuke." Nagisa repeated, then he watched them swim alongside Haruka, who was in the forth lane. Both boys began to pass him, while he could see Haruka sped up when that happened. "Oh, they're fast! Mako-chan, look!"

Makoto didn't listen. He stood there, mouth parted open, transfixed in his place. His eyes couldn't leave Rin, the boy with bright maroon hair. There was something very familiar about the boy—something natural, like he belonged to the water.

Now, the three boys raced one another in the water. Makoto was snatched out of his trance when he saw Haruka's hand slammed on the wall of the pool. For a second there, he knew exactly what thought crossed Haruka's mind.

 _Me and the water aren't free in this box,_ or something like that. Makoto kept his mouth shut and walked to the edge of the pool in front of Haruka who roughly pulled off his cap and goggles, shaking his head as if to wipe off the droplets from his hair. At this, Makoto chuckled. Haruka was probably thinking that he didn't need that cap or goggles at all.

He held out his hand to Haruka and smiled gently. "I knew it. Nobody can beat you when you're in the water, Haru-chan."

Haruka eyed him for a while before shutting his blue eyes in an expression that looked annoyed and angry, but Makoto knew better. "Stop putting '-chan' on my name." He muttered. Despite his expression and reply, he took Makoto's hand and let himself be pulled out of the pool.

When Haruka stood up, Nagisa couldn't take his eyes off Haruka. He smiled at him in admiration. "That was so cool, Haru-chan! I want to swim like you!"

Haruka wasn't going to reply. He knew Makoto would speak for him. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Makoto started to open his mouth before another voice interrupted them.

"You're as fast as the rumors said."

Haruka turned his head back to the two boys still in the pool, the ones who raced after him. "What was your time?" The boy with bright maroon hair continued. He was also the one who commented on him before.

Haruka looked away, "I don't care about my time." He replied nonchalantly.

At that, the redhead laughed, and revealed a row of sharp teeth. "That's just like the rumors said, too."

Haruka showed no interest in continuing the conversation. He was about to walk out of the scene when he captured Makoto's figure beside him. His best friend didn't even move an inch. It even looked like he was paralyzed, his green eyes widened in shock and recognition. Now Rin's eyes were fixed on Makoto, too. They were unreadable.

Nagisa seemed to notice this. He looked back and forth between Makoto and Rin, bewilderment crossed and replaced his cheerful expression. "Uh, Matsuoka-kun, I bet you and Mako-chan haven't been properly introduced yet! This is Mako-chan—Tachibana Makoto. He was running late today so you guys must have not meet in person." Nagisa grinned, although his body fidgeted uneasily. "And—just in case you also don't remember me, my name's Hazuki Nagisa."

"I remember you, Hazuki-kun." Rin pressed his palms on the pool edge and used his arms' muscles to climb out of the pool. He slowly stood and faced the three boys in front of him. "And nice to meet you, Tachibana-kun!" He flashed a friendly, easygoing grin. Makoto eyed his sharp teeth for a second before returning Rin's friendliness with a gentle, warmhearted smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Matsuoka-kun. And you are..." He was finally able to shift his gaze to the boy who just walked up to them, stopping beside Rin. "Yamazaki Sousuke, right? Nice meeting you, my name's Tachibana Makoto." Now he studied the tall boy in front of him. Makoto had been the most tall among his peers, but now he could safely pass up that position to Rin's friend. He was quite well-built for an elementary school student, with short, very dark hair and droopy teal eyes. Unlike Rin, he didn't appear as friendly. He didn't even smile when Makoto had flashed him his best smile. Instead, Sousuke looked away.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." He replied, his voice low. Rin smirked at him and Sousuke grunted. Makoto smiled at them, assuming that they're doing some sort of telepathy, just like he and Haruka often did.

"Now that we all know each other, why don't we eat ice cream together after this and get to know each other better?" Nagisa suddenly suggested.

"Don't want to. Too much effort." Haruka replied in disinterest and left the group.

"Haru, wait for me!" Makoto walked after him and they entered the locker room together. Haruka pulled out his towel from the locker and shut the door. He made his way to the shower room. Makoto followed behind.

"What was that, Makoto?" Haruka finally asked, his fingers turned the tap and let a shower of fresh, clean water washed over him.

"Haru, you noticed?" Makoto soaked himself with clean water and rubbed his olive-brown hair with his shampoo.

"I'm better than you at small details."

Makoto laughed softly, then nodded in agreement. "You're right. So what did he remind you of?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Haruka clutched a strands of his foamy hair. "A shark."

"Yeah." Makoto's mind started to wander off, "Those movements in the water, and those teeth. They don't lie."

Silence consumed the room for a full minute.

"Speaking of which," Makoto broke the silence, "Nagisa told me you're like a dolphin."

"Yes? What about you? Did he mention that you're like an orca in the water?" Haruka said as he rubbed his legs with soap.

"No, he didn't. He said I remind him of something, but he didn't quite catch what that something is." Makoto sighed, "I distracted him, though. I felt like my heart's ready to jump."

"Makoto, there's no need to fear anything. Any person can be like a dolphin or an orca in the water." Then Haruka shut his mouth again.

Another two minutes passed.

"What about Yamazaki-kun, Haru? What do you think?" Makoto began again.

Haruka kept silent for a while. Makoto had assumed he'd lost interest in the conversation and decided just to drop it, but Haruka's voice interrupted him. "Seemed normal to me."

Makoto's green eyes bored blankly to the wall in front of him. "Are you saying we're not normal?" He suddenly asked in a very gentle voice, it turned to be a whisper. Despite his question, Makoto knew the answer already, so he didn't expect an answer from Haruka. Haruka never replied to that.

"Haru-chan, Mako-chan!"

A loud, childish voice broke the silence between them. Nagisa entered the shower room along with Rin and Sousuke. "Don't just go off like that, you two!" He scolded, "Look, Rin-chan and Sou-chan had agreed to eat ice cream together after this. You two should join, come on."

"I never really agree..." Sousuke trailed off, "and what's with that 'Sou-chan'?"

Rin just grinned, "Come on, Nanase-kun, Tachibana-kun. Before we eat ice cream, we can jog around."

"Haru's pretty slow on land." Makoto helpfully replied for Haru, "So let's do it slow and steady. I'm in."

"Hey, Makoto." Haruka looked at his best friend in annoyance.

Makoto turned to him. "Come on, Haru. It will be fun. We can eat your favorite ice cream together after that."

"Plus, if you want to compete against me or Sousuke, you should always train your body." Rin added, "Right, Sousuke?"

Haruka sighed. "I don't want to compete—"

"Aaah, don't say that, Haru-chan. Come on." Nagisa was clinging to him. Haruka stared at Nagisa for a while, before his eyes caught up to Makoto. His best friend was looking at him with that gentle smile plastered on his face. A sigh escaped Haruka's lips. He was defeated.

:-:

"I'm pooped." Nagisa managed to say between his gasps. He felt like he was constricted in the chest and it cut off the air circulation in his lungs. His cheeks were tinged in pink and his body was sweaty all over. The jogging was fun, but it took all of his energy away. "I want my popsicle. Now." He let out a huff and picked up a strawberry popsicle out of the ice cream freezer.

Haruka lifted up a pack of double soda-flavored popsicles.

"Wow, Nanase-kun. I bet you're so exhausted." Rin grinned at him while fishing out a vanilla-flavored ice cream. "I don't particularly like sweet foods but I think I really need this." He said between breaths.

Sousuke closed the freezer and held out a can of Pocari. Rin huffed at him, "You're not going to eat ice cream with us?"

"Nah, too sweet. Not in the mood." He placed the can on the counter to pay. The others followed after him. When they made their way out of the minimart, the fat clouds were swimming on the orange sky. The sun was setting, leaving a soft yellow trail from its radiant golden lights between all the orange. Slight hints of stars were visible if you bothered to look more closely. While watching the sky, Sousuke popped the can open and drank a lot from it. He didn't mind to wipe off the sweat soaking him in the forehead and the neck.

"Tachibana-kun, you didn't buy anything?" Rin disposed the lid of the paper cup holding his vanilla ice cream. Before Makoto could answer, Haruka handed him his pack of double soda-flavored popsicles. Makoto took the pack and teared it open, separating the popsicles into two and handed one to Haruka.

"Haru and I used to share our popsicles." Makoto finally replied. Rin looked them over before taking a peek at Sousuke.

"What?" Sousuke took another gulp from his can, "Are you turning to that shoujo manga character again who thinks that sharing food is romantic?"

"I haven't said anything! Shut up!" Rin turned his head away while stuffing a large scoop of vanilla ice cream to his mouth. He looked pissed.

"Is everything okay?" Makoto looked concerned.

"Everything's fine. This happens all the time." Sousuke just smiled at him.

When Makoto returned the smile, Sousuke's smile vanished and he looked away. Makoto saw that reaction and looked down at the ground.

"Everyone, let's stop by the temple! Who knows if we can bring out good luck." Nagisa stopped when they crossed the ascending pathway to the temple.

"You believe in that thing? It's just a legend. A myth. Merpeople don't exist." Sousuke stated. "My great-great grandmother still went there to pray, though, but not our generation."

"Eeeh, you fon't believevh in merfpheople?" Nagisa talked with his strawberry popsicle still hanging on his mouth.

"Nagisa, don't talk with food in your mouth." Makoto sighed. "Well, now it's some sort of tourism spot. That temple is beautiful, I can't deny it."

"Riight? So let's go up!" Nagisa pulled his strawberry popsicle out of his mouth.

"Don't want to. Too much effort." Haruka continued to walk while repeating the same reply to Nagisa's previous offer to eat ice cream together. Makoto gave Nagisa an apologetic smile and walked with Haruka.

Nagisa sighed. He wanted to show them his secret place. He wanted to tell his story, that he had seen a merman once, but that can wait.

:-:

Several years later, Haruka and Makoto was standing on top of the cliff overlooking the ocean. Makoto was still fully dressed in his high school uniform, while Haruka had folded his formal school coat in his arm. Their eyes never lingered away from the sailor who was praying in front of a large crystal bowl of clear salt water standing near the temple entrance. Judging from his appearance, he looked like he was still in his early forties.

"Please protect me and my crew." The sailor whispered. The water brought his prayer to both Haruka and Makoto's ears. "Please protect my son. Even if the situation turn out to be impossible to protect all of us, please protect my son." He repeated, "He's the only one I have left."

As he was finished with his prayers, he plucked out a pearl attached in the string of a necklace he'd brought with him and dropped it to the clear salt water. He watched it sank to the bottom before he stood up and left the place.

Makoto didn't avert his eyes until the man was out of sight. "Haru," he began. A soft, honeyed voice escaped his lips. Makoto's green eyes widened. "Haru..." he tasted the name again on his tongue, "I think I just turned seventeen. Is this my... special ability?"

"Part of it," Haru replied with a small smile, "but I've guessed what would be your actual ability. Use your voice with caution from now on. Happy birthday, Makoto."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **English is not my native language. Kindly leave comments, suggestions, or grammatical corrections via the Review section. I will really appreciate your reviews! See you on the next chapter!**


	2. How Magics Are Bestowed

**Author's Note:**

 **Here's a quick update (just within two days). In this chapter, Makoto and Haruka have just received their magical abilities. It turns out that they're not yet ready for a greater responsibility waiting for them.**

 **Disclaimer: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer and High Speed belong to KyoAni, Koji Oji & Futoshi Nishiya**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
**

 **How Magics Are Bestowed**

 **:-:**

Nanase Haruka closed his eyes as his body glided in the water, from shallow to deep. His naturally smooth motion left gentle ripples along the surface of his element. He silently accepted when the ocean body engulfed his whole being.

The water tickled his eyelids to flutter, urging him to open his eyes. As he did so, he was welcomed with a vision of crystal clear colors. Turquoise and cobalt and teal, navy and azure and cerulean—various different shades of the ever blue ocean, all leaving their own reflections in Haruka's clear blue eyes. Haruka was swimming with the flow and unsteady waves, school of fishes parted to make way for his passing. He took a breath of water, feeling it entering his lungs. In here, he was himself, in his true form. He and the water were free—limitless.

Among the rushing of water filling his ears, he could hear a faint, soft sound—a voice so delicate and pure, flowing naturally with the current. The voice came from an area where a ray of sunlight pierced through the surface, illuminating it and creating a glowing trail to the seemingly bottomless depth. Haruka's dolphin tail whipped harder as he approached the light.

There he saw him. He saw Makoto. Makoto was swimming toward him—his black and white orca tail moved dynamically and glimmered near the light. Smiling warmly to him behind the sunlit trail, he looked angelic. His lips kept moving, as if he was talking to him, but Haruka couldn't quite catch what he was actually talking about. His sense of hearing was hypnotized to pleasure at every syllable of melodic voice coming from his best friend's mouth. His sense wanted more and more of it, until it pulled away all of his other senses back to reality. At that split second, he could only catch one word. _'Haru'._

:-:

"Haru." The voice was insistent, "Haru, wake up!"

Haruka's eyes snapped open. He was underwater. He stretched his legs to the front, but his bare feet collided with a still, hard wall.

He wasn't in the ocean. He was in his tub.

Haruka pushed his head and break through the surface. Droplets of water trailed along his hair and skin, and Haruka shook his head to wipe them off. A familiar big hand was outstretched to his direction. When Haruka looked up, he saw that Makoto was sighing at him, but then a smile plastered on his face as in understanding. A smile that was a bit different than usual. This smile was brighter, like it could take away all Haruka's burdens and lifted his heart to a much better mood.

"You shouldn't fall asleep while bathing, Haru. Good thing I came here early. We can be late again." His voice, too, was honeyed and pure and music to his ears. It was capable to put him in trance, making him forget the world. Haruka tried to shake them off his senses.

That was his new voice—the magical one. Makoto was using his magic. Probably unconsciously. Again. It had only been a few days since his seventeenth birthday, after all. He couldn't properly control it yet, and that was dangerous. Haruka sighed and took his hand, using the strength of it to pull himself out of the tub. He was wearing his black-and-purple jammers. Makoto eyed his swimsuit and his eye twitched.

"If you really want to swim, we can find the time to do it, you know. Even though it's cold out there." Makoto commented in his normal voice. He was fully dressed in his winter uniform, his shirt wrapped by the school's formal coat and a green tie hung around his neck. "We should hurry up, Haru." He continued as Haruka walked passed him. Haruka could catch a slight hint of that alluring voice again.

"Makoto." Haruka stopped in his place and turned his head, eyes stared dead at Makoto's. "Stop trying to manipulate me."

"Huh?" Makoto looked abashed, "Manipulate? What?"

"Your magic. It's leaking. Stupid Makoto." Haruka walked out of his bathroom, leaving Makoto there with his mouth parted open.

When Haruka reached his kitchen, he tied a dark blue apron with dolphin printing on it around himself, covering his jammers, as he didn't want to get his swimsuit dirty or stained. He quickly cut, seasoned, and slapped a full body of mackerel over a grill.

"I knew it. You're going to grill a mackerel anyway." Makoto's voice entered his ears. Haruka felt a presence of his bigger body standing close to him.

 _Normal voice_ , Haruka thought. He didn't expect himself to brood over it.

"May I have some?" Makoto rubbed his own belly, "I haven't eaten breakfast yet." He pleaded. There it was again, a very slight hint of magic touch in his voice. This time, Haruka kept his mouth shut. Deep inside him, he was relieved to feel that magic again, because when he did, it means Makoto didn't lock his emotions away.

:-:

Nanase Haruka first discovered his magical ability on thirtieth of June, on his seventeenth birthday. Unlike Makoto's, Haruka's magical ability wasn't easily discovered right away. It was very faint at first, as he felt nothing at all even when the clock almost struck twelve at midnight, ready to leave June thirtieth and welcome the first date of July.

Makoto had stayed with him over the night, even when Haruka's living room had been left all messy and almost in chaos after a cheerful late night birthday party. Makoto, Rin, Sousuke, and Nagisa had brought him mackerel cake, huge mackerel pizza, and some gifts.

The party was hosted by Nagisa and Rin, while Sousuke functioned as a chef who made the cake and the pizza. After their intense discussion regarding Haruka's birthday surprise, Makoto was finally able to convince Sousuke to make the cake and pizza. He was the only one beside Haruka who could cook something properly. In the end, Sousuke added a lot of olives in the pizza. At least, both food scored quite well for Haruka's taste.

Fortunately, before Haruka's ability was discovered, Nagisa, Rin, and Sousuke had left. On that day, Sousuke and Rin had an important relay race at the Samezuka indoor pool, so they couldn't come earlier to hold the party. Makoto had predicted that Haruka's upcoming ability wouldn't be too obvious, so he assumed a night party wouldn't hurt. Almost for a full length of the party, Makoto had kept an eye on Haruka. Any slight hint of his magical ability would alert Makoto.

What he didn't expect, however, was that Haruka's ability would come so late. It was just after the birthday bash that Makoto noticed something different about Haruka. It was his eyes.

Haruka's usual ocean blue eyes now seemed clearer, it glimmered so lively that Makoto was sure he could see reflections of ocean ripples inside them. The more he stared, the more alive they became. There was water flowing inside those pupils, sometimes it moved like a wave—another time it reflected a tidal one. It looked a little faint at first because Haruka's eyes were already so blue.

Before Makoto was able to notify Haruka about the differences in his eyes, Haruka had made his way to the sink, intending to wash the after-party mess on it—dirty dishes and other eating utensils. Haruka turned the tap to wash his hands, but water was flowing out of control from the tap. It submerged all the dirty dishes in the sink and splashed wildly on Haruka's body.

"Whaa—does the pipe burst or something?" Makoto was the one who panicked. The water had quickly overflowed out of the sink and crashed itself like a waterfall to the floor. Makoto almost slipped and lost his balance on the wet floor when he tried to reach Haruka.

Haruka turned the tap back and the water stopped bursting out. He blinked in confusion. Of course, he didn't mind the water at all. Actually, he enjoyed them overflowing out like that, but when he looked at the water in the sink, it was moving unnaturally. It danced in restless ripples, like it was shaken by something—like there's a wave pushing the water up and down.

Haruka subconsciously plunged his hand to the moving water. The moment he did that, the water was spinning by itself until it created a whirlpool in the sink.

The water was moving exactly the way Haruka wanted it to.

Suddenly, Haruka felt his head spinning. Fatigue washed over his body, and his steady breaths came out as gasps. He felt like he could collapse, but strong arms held him in place. Makoto's familiar scent filled his nostrils as his eyelids drew so heavy and his consciousness drifted away.

He fell asleep for a full twelve hours from midnight until noon of July the first. When he woke up on his bed, his kitchen was cleaned. The floor had dried. His living room was so neat, as if there had never been a party before, safe for a note with Makoto's messy handwriting that had been left on the table.

 _'Shopping for groceries. Sleep all you want, Haru-chan. Show me that again next time. Happy birthday.'_

Later that day, when Haruka was watching the water filling his tub in his bathroom, a thought of realization crossed his mind. In case Haruka's magic spins out of control, whatever magical abilities Makoto would possess on his birthday in November would be his anchor.

As Makoto would be his anchor, Haruka would train his magic to protect Makoto. That promise was sealed shut inside him. Makoto should not be able to read it.

:-:

Out of the two of them, Makoto's magical ability appeared to have greater risk to get discovered. Haruka had already guessed what his magic would be, although he couldn't be so sure. Butterflies seemed to be fluttering in Haruka's stomach as November seventeenth grew near. Haruka plotted a very early birthday party. If possible, it should happen at dawn, so the party would be over before Makoto was gifted with a special ability.

Discussing and arranging the plan for Makoto's birthday had almost successfully tempted Haruka to summon his magic out of frustration. Nagisa would come up with crazy, unacceptable ideas. Rin kept teasing him about pretty much everything. Whenever Sousuke disagreed, he and Haruka could easily engaged in a fight.

Trying to convince his friends to hold the party at dawn was another long moment of suffering. Nagisa kept complaining about waking up early. Sousuke was easier to convince, although he declared his agreement with disagreement tone. Rin, much to Haruka's suspicion, was more tolerable and had agreed without the need for explanation.

So on the seventeenth of November, they surprised the half-awaken Makoto at early dawn with homemade chocolate birthday cake. Haruka and Sousuke had a brief fight when they worked together to make the cake, but both kept their mouth shut and focused on making Makoto's day. Makoto, on the other hand, was sleeping soundly at the moment of his surprise. Haruka tried to shake Makoto awake for a full fifteen minutes before his best friend had the energy to blink and open his eyes.

While Makoto was still struggling with his eyes for a clearer vision, Haruka shied away. Nagisa approached Makoto with an evil smirk on his face. The lights from the birthday candles illuminated Nagisa's face just under his chin. His hand was holding an upside-down kitchen knife meant to cut the cake near Makoto's head. He spoke his best to sound like a psycho. "Ma...ko...chan..."

That freaked Makoto out and the brunet let out a horrified scream so loud that Sousuke was worried the neighbors would hear them and possibly called the police. To calm Makoto down, Sousuke quickly turned on the lights and all of them screamed their happy birthdays. Makoto was taken aback, his scream died in his throat. Next, a genuine, joyful smile replaced the fear.

Seeing the joy in Makoto, Haruka's heart ached. Soon enough, Makoto would probably never smile so happily and openly like this moment.

In the evening on that day, after school, Haruka invited Makoto to the cliff near the temple. It was probably the quietest spot he could think of. He planned to have a quiet and relaxed chat with Makoto while watching the ocean in its sunset-view glory.

After climbing the stairs of the temple and the ascending pathways to the cliff, they sat down on the cliff and started casual conversations of everyday lives. Nothing unusual had happened to Makoto so far, even after they entered a moment of silence and just watched the sun set, sinking its body in the far distance of the horizon.

At the moment of dusk, someone approached the temple. A sailor, who prayed for protection in front of a bowl of clear salt water near the temple entrance. Both of them stood up and turned their attention to the sailor. The water brought the message to Haruka. From the corner of his eye, he knew that Makoto had also heard the prayer. They watched him until he was finished and was out of sight.

If Makoto could hear the sailor's prayer brought up by the water, it meant one thing. His magic had been bestowed upon him. Hint of bewilderment were visible on his face. Makoto touched his ear lightly, like he was trying to convince himself that he could really hear the prayer loud and clear.

"Haru."

That was it.

"Haru," Makoto repeated, his new voice might sound just like his usual voice with a bit difference, but this was enchanted. "I think I just turned seventeen. Is this my... special ability?"

Until dusk was over, Haruka tried to dig on his best friend's new ability. The newfound truth was not as sweet as Makoto's new voice could sound. Not at all. In fact, it was exactly what Haruka had feared.

Unlike Haruka's magic, Makoto's magical ability depended heavily on his feelings and emotions. Unless Makoto wanted to be discovered of his true identity, he had to train himself to suppress his true feelings down, shut them out, lock them away, and sink them to the bottom of the pit of his heart. No more smile and tears should be genuine. Every genuine feelings and emotions coming out from Makoto would trigger his magic and drain his energy out of his own body.

Tachibana Makoto was a prisoner of his own magic. For Haruka, it was not a gift.

It was a curse.

After Makoto had his seventeenth birthday, he was down with a fever for a few days. Haruka assumed that it was common to exhaust themselves after an unusual ability was bestowed upon them, especially when Makoto had unintentionally summoned his magic every time he spoke and showed Haruka various emotions. He continued to do so throughout his sickness. Haruka's own magic had consumed all his energy the first time it leaked out. Makoto's ability leaked out worse.

Nagisa, Rin, and Sousuke visited Makoto's home at those days, which was located just a few staircases away from Haruka's. Makoto's home stood at the bottom, while Haruka's home still required some climbing of stairs to the higher land. Whenever their friends were present, Makoto would pretend to have lost his voice due to sore throat, and he kept giving them automatic smiles.

:-:

" _Itadakimasu."_ Makoto clapped his hands together, a happy smile adorned on his lips. He munched on his toast filled with mackerel. To his surprise, it tasted good. The first time he saw Haruka making the dish, Makoto had no interest in the slightest to taste it. "It's good! This tastes amazingly delicious, Haru!" He exclaimed.

Haruka turned his head away upon hearing Makoto's sweet voice. It flattered him to cloud nine. _Damn that magic._

"Oh no, Haru, we should hurry." Makoto abruptly stood up from his chair and bit his toast, letting it hang on his mouth. His wrist held out as if to show Haruka the time on his orange wristwatch.

Haruka was snapped out of his trance and realized that he hadn't even touched his toast. He took the toast and ate it slowly. Makoto, on the other hand, was completely restless. He rushed to the bedroom to grab a set of Haruka's uniform and coat, then brought them to Haruka. "Hurry up—Haru! We'll be late! We don't want to receive detention again!"

Makoto's panic voice was genuine. It affected Haruka greatly that he didn't even wear his uniform in his conscious state. His body just moved mechanically to dress, tying a perfect knot of his green tie, and grabbed his school bag with mackerel toast still in his mouth.

:-:

They made it just in time before the class started. The first lesson was taught by their homeroom teacher, Amakata Miho. It was a two-sessions study of Literature, and it had always been Makoto's best subject. Miho greeted Makoto when she called his name to fill her absence list. "Ah, Tachibana-kun. I'm glad you have finally come back to join us." She smiled at him.

Makoto was about to reply with a thank you, but instead, he just nodded and forced a smile, which made his face twitched. Miho didn't seem to notice Makoto's lack of words and kept going with her absence list.

"Tachibana-kun, I bet that fever was going bad. How are you now?" A girl who was sitting near Makoto's desk asked in concern. Makoto just shook his head and his fingertips touched his throat, implying that he had lost his voice. The girl frowned and sighed. "Get well soon."

Makoto nodded and mouthed a silent 'thank you' before shifting his gaze to stare hard at his opened notebook. Haruka, who was sitting right next to him, turned his head away to look at the sky just out of the window. Haruka appeared nonchalant, but Makoto knew he would provide help whenever Makoto needed it.

"I have mentioned last week that today we'll have a poem-reading test." Miho's announcement sent butterflies to dance in Makoto's stomach. Makoto had always done a great job at reading poems and he was usually quite confident at it, but now he was so nervous that he had the urge to throw up. When Haruka noticed that Makoto wasn't going to say anything, his hand shot up to gain the teacher's attention.

"Yes, Nanase-kun?" Amakata Miho blinked in curiosity. Haruka had never bothered to ask anything in class except for permission to go to the restroom.

"Makoto has a sore throat." Haruka said plainly.

"Ah, really?" Miho looked surprised, "But we can't just postpone the test for you. I have another thing in my schedule next week. I will tolerate your score if you try, Tachibana-kun. I know you can do it."

Makoto grimaced. Miho was staring at him for a while. "Is it that bad?"

"He can't even speak, Sensei." The girl who sat near him helpfully inform. Makoto was grateful for that.

"Aaah, okay." Miho was scribbling on her notes, "Next week, I will have the class be extended longer to give you time to perform. Is everyone okay with that?"

Makoto looked around nervously. He felt bad for all of his classmates for that. He knew most of them wouldn't like an extra time in class dedicated only for Makoto. The class was silent until the very same girl who helped him before replied, "Of course we're okay."

"Good. So be it." Miho put a check on her notes.

The two-sessions of Literature was going on smoothly. Haruka scored low while reading some famous poems provided by Miho, but he scored better when he was required to read his own poem about water and swimming.

"The water is alive." Haruka began in front of the class, eyes closed and his mind went off to his own fantasy, "Once you dive in, it will immediately bare its fangs and attack."

Makoto tried his best to suppress his laughter. _That poem is so like Haru_.

While Haruka was reading, droplets of water landed gently on the glass window. Makoto blinked and turned his attention to the window. It was drizzling outside.

He wondered if Haruka's magic was partly responsible for it.

:-:

The rain poured down heavier even when the lunch time came. In the classroom, Makoto and Haruka were eating grilled mackerel on rice that Haruka had made for them in the morning. Makoto opened a newspaper wrapped dried squid he had received from his neighbor when he walked out from his home. "Here, Haru, let's share. It's dried squid."

The voice came out so casually, loud and clear. Makoto had forgotten to keep his mouth shut. Haruka glared at him, while Makoto himself slapped a hand to his own mouth.

Unfortunately for them, Amakata Miho was still in the classroom as well as some other students, trying to find her file in the teacher's cabinet. When Miho heard Makoto's voice, her mouth hung open. Out of all the students she'd taught, Makoto was one of the least-expected student to rebel or lie to his teacher. "Tachibana-kun!"

Makoto quickly raised his hands in panic, "Aaah—I'm sorry!" His voice came out naturally. It demanded attention, mercy, all sweet and heart-wrenching.

Miho stood transfixed on her place, mouth hanging open in shock. The other students all turned their attentions to Makoto. Miho was bewitched by his dangerously enchanted voice. "I...eh...of course." She looked down in distress, her mind couldn't think straight. Her words were flowing out of her senses, like it was stimulated by instinct. "I'm sorry if I was too harsh on you, Tachibana-kun...?"

Haruka grabbed Makoto's wrist so roughly that it drew out a hiss from his best friend. He pulled Makoto quickly out of the classroom. They made their way to the lockers and Haruka took two umbrellas out of his and Makoto's lockers. He slammed both lockers shut a little too harshly. "You're going home. I will escort you. Nagisa and I will deliver your stuffs later." Haruka commanded in a tight tone.

"Haru, I—"

"Go home!"

Makoto looked upset. That enchanted genuine emotion crossed on his face put Haruka at a worse mood, as he, too, was getting upset. It was the effect of that _damn_ magic and Haruka couldn't do anything to resist it. He snapped their umbrellas opened and offered one to Makoto. "Let's go home." He repeated in a softer tone.

Makoto looked away. He didn't even try to take the umbrella.

"Makoto." Haruka was exasperated. When he saw a hint of frustration in Makoto's expression, his emotion burned in the same frustration. "It's up to you." He finally said, his tone edgy. "I'm not taking any responsibility for anything that will happen to you if you keep going on like this."

He dropped Makoto's green umbrella on the floor and left his best friend there, all confused and alone.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thank you for reading! Either the next chapter or the chapter after that will take about a month to update, since I'm going to leave for a long trip. I will really appreciate suggestions and reviews! See you on the next chapter!**

 **\- Gariell**


	3. How Feelings Occupy, yet Are Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

 **So here's another quick update (within three days), a longer chapter before the long trip.**

 **Let me express my thank you to _kanamexzero fan_ for leaving a review. I hope it will be a nice trip, too. ^^**

 **Finally a little bit of SouMako. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer and High Speed belong to KyoAni, Koji Oji & Futoshi Nishiya.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **How Feelings Occupy, yet Are Unspoken**

 **:-:**

The rain continued to pour down in heavy sheets. When Haruka made his way back to class, he was half-expecting Miho to be waiting for him, demanding to know what exactly she'd just heard. He slid the door to the classroom open and found several students were already in, ready for the next session. Amakata Miho was out of sight. Haruka produced a sigh of relief, feeling like his burden was being lifted up a little bit. Protecting Makoto was too much effort, he thought in frustration.

Upon noticing Haruka's arrival, some students gave him glances that Haruka couldn't interpret. Most of them immediately broke their gaze and continued doing whatever their activities were, but the girl who helped Makoto before stood up from her chair and approached Haruka, who had just taken his seat beside the window.

"Nanase-kun, where's Tachibana-kun?" The girl asked, sitting on Makoto's empty chair. Her leg bumped into Makoto's school bag, which was leaning on the legs of the chair. Haruka moved to pack away his and Makoto's lunch. After he's done, he rested his cheek on his palm, completely ignoring the girl. "Hey," the girl started again in an annoyed tone, "a little polite answer should be appropriate."

Haruka took a quick glance at her before looking down to the surface of his desk. "He's not feeling well, so he went home."

"Oh." The girl opened her mouth to speak more, but closed it down again. After a moment of gaining courage, she stared hard at Haruka. "Okay. Uh, this question may sound weird, but Tachibana-kun's voice... it was a bit different, wasn't it?" She finally asked.

Haruka blinked and finally looked at her. "Yes, your question's weird. Makoto has a sore throat." He said it like it was so obvious.

"That's not what I mean, Nanase-kun—"

"Then I don't understand what you mean. Leave me alone." Haruka tried not to snap, but he did clench his jaw. The girl was clearly annoyed. She got up from Makoto's chair and sat back on her own chair, shoulders slumped, her legs dangling under the desk.

Haruka heaved a sigh. He just hoped Makoto wouldn't come back, or he and his best friend would be considered liars for the rest of their school years in just within a day's mistakes. Not that he actually cared about that, but Makoto would probably mind. Haruka didn't want to see him suffer. Ever since they were younger, he sometimes wondered what he should do to release Makoto from his unexplained suffering. Wondered if he would have the strength to be capable of protecting him. Now that he had been bestowed his magic, he would. He should be able to.

His frustration had gone and left him wondering at how it could easily consume him before. Makoto's magic, of course. The mere thought of it was ridiculous. That was how easy his best friend could play with emotions. Haruka tapped the window beside him once, then he released the window open just a little bit, feeling tiny splashes of rainwater dewed his fingertips. He could smell sea breeze slipping itself between the heavy rain scent. That sea breeze aroused him. He wanted to swim.

Haruka often bathed for a long time in his jammers whenever he didn't get the opportunity to swim. Even when he was able to swim in the ocean, he simply wouldn't do it if Makoto wouldn't swim in it. He dreamt about swimming in the ocean just this morning, and Makoto was with him. Haruka subconsciously moved his palm to his chest. Makoto, Rin, Sousuke, Nagisa. Their faces crossed Haruka's mind. It reminded him of the time when they were swimming together. In medley relays, how joyful they were, and how important they were to him.

When the teacher of the next session entered the classroom, Haruka stood up from his chair. "Nanase?" The teacher furrowed his brow. Haruka lifted his hand.

"Restroom, Sensei."

He walked out of the classroom, accelerated his pace, until he broke into hasty steps to the lockers. When Haruka reached the lockers, Makoto was gone, along with his umbrella.

:-:

Makoto was walking alone on the road by the sea. His hand was clasping on the handle of his umbrella, which was shielding him from those sharp raindrops. While he was staring at the roaring sea, his mind went back to Haruka.

He wanted to apologize, for he'd caused him so much trouble. Haruka had always been there for him, but he sometimes wondered if Haruka was talkative enough and gained friends, would he stay close to Makoto? Would he be okay if Makoto wasn't there with him? What would happen if Makoto's gone?

Speculations came and gone uncontrollably in his head. Haruka's magic was steady and could safely go unnoticed. It was Makoto who was becoming a threat for their identities. Perhaps Haruka didn't need him—perhaps if Makoto wasn't with him, Haruka's life would be safe and steady and peaceful. He could swim all he wanted without waiting for Makoto. Haruka was probably fine on his own. He still had Rin. And Sousuke. And Nagisa. Friends to cherish, friends who weren't a threat—friends who didn't put him in danger. Friends who encouraged him to swim.

Makoto hardened his grip on his umbrella. He wanted to be useful to Haruka, too. He loved Haruka, that's for sure. Makoto needed Haruka. If Haruka wasn't with him, Makoto's life would be a disaster. He probably wouldn't meet Rin, Sousuke, and Nagisa. Rin and Nagisa were originally attracted to Haruka, while Sousuke was following Rin. Makoto just _happened to be there_.

Makoto let out a soft sigh. His heart hurt a little, but it was fine, he told himself that. Makoto slapped his cheek with his free hand and his lips cracked into a smile. A fake one. A smile he had to master in order to protect Haruka and himself. He was getting good at this.

When he passed by the port, he could see a squid fishing boat rocking unsteadily near it. The boat was firmly attached to the port with a thick rope. A young girl and his mother were standing near the port with umbrellas protecting them from the rain. A blond man jumped out of the squid fishing boat and seemed to be talking to them.

Makoto, of course, couldn't hear them in the slightest, so it surprised him when he knew that there was a problem. How he knew that, Makoto wasn't sure. The situation just told him—no. The _rain_ told him. He could feel a slight touch of magic awakened inside him. Next, he heard voices. They were clear inside his head.

 _'I'm sorry, uh... there's no way we can retrieve it. It's gone in the sea—'_ a familiar manly voice.

 _'Yumi-chan, let's go. Daddy won't want you to cry like this.'_ A woman's voice.

 _'But that's the necklace daddy gave me before he left-'_ a young girl's voice, _'I dropped it not too far away from here. I don't want to go before it is returned to me—I don't want to!'_ the girl started to throw tantrum.

 _'Yumi-chan! We should go_ now. _We will try to search for it, we promise.'_ The woman's voice again.

 _'You can swim! I can swim too!'_ The young girl's voice continued.

 _'I'm sorry. Not in this weather. And the sea is too cold to swim in.'_ The man's voice replied.

The message had ended. Makoto didn't hear anything else. His magic burned out. He didn't realize he had stopped walking. The girl, the man, and the woman had gone. The boat was still there, though.

Some people would probably think that the girl was annoying, but Makoto's heart crumpled upon hearing the distress in her voice. Makoto had always had a soft side for children.

Helping the girl wouldn't hurt... would it?

The ocean might be too cold to swim in, the raging waves and the strong current might seem impossible to others, but not for Makoto.

:-:

Yamazaki Sousuke regretted skipping classes. He had been stuck inside a flower shop since several hours ago. Now he could die out of boredom. Watching the rain fell mercilessly outside, leaving countless trails of droplets on the glass shop window, was what he could at least do to entertain himself. It wasn't even entertaining.

How Sousuke got stuck there, it was first started on the second session of Japan History, in which he was plainly too bored and had a hard time struggling to hold his yawn. He could see Rin had dozed off in class already, cheek rested on his opened notebook. His notebook page was threatened to get stained by its owner's saliva. Sousuke was sure he's going to do the same, unless...

Sousuke raised his hand and asked for permission to go to the restroom.

After he walked out of the class, he didn't bother to come back inside. He could just emailed Rin later to bring his stuffs over. Right at that time, he would enjoy himself out. He wasn't aware of the upcoming weather when he stepped out of Samezuka Academy. Sousuke entered a minimart to treat himself with a strip of meat jerky. While examining his pack of meat jerky, he gulped at the thought of eating a portion of katsu.

 _Hell. Who cares if lunch time hasn't come yet?_

He was excitedly wondering where he should eat his katsu. Several food stalls and restaurants sold katsu. He decided he would buy from the nearest place he could find, but before he made it outside the mart, drizzle started to damp the whole town. Sousuke watched the weather, squeezing his jerky pack hard in his hand. Talk about bad timing. Or was it bad luck?

Sousuke had a feeling the drizzle wouldn't stop soon, or worse, it would turn to a heavier rain. He quickly dashed outside and hoped that he would be able to take shelter in a restaurant which sold pork katsu.

 _I think there's a shop selling nikudon not far from here,_ Sousuke thought, _but where the hell is it, actually?_ He looked around frustratedly. All he could find were a bookstore, a cd shop, and a game centre. He really had a poor sense of direction.

A heavy rain suddenly poured down on him without mercy. Sousuke whiffed out a series of curses under his breath. The nearest place he could find at the moment to shelter him was a flower shop. Without considering any other choice, he entered the shop with his hair damped and his shoulders soaked.

A chime of bell welcomed him as he opened the glass door of the shop. The place was cheery and colorful. The florist's desk was messy with colorful papers, ribbons, and flowers. The woman behind the desk was busy on the phone taking orders.

Sousuke was browsing some flowers in disinterest when he heard a phone being hung up and a woman's greeting. "Welcome! May I help you?"

Sousuke lifted his fingertips up from a sunflower he was touching. "Uh," he looked at the woman for a brief second before his teal eyes averted away, "no. I'm browsing." He finally replied, then added his words at a second thought, "I'll let you know if something interests me."

The woman nodded. Her smile didn't fade, and she continued to tie some flowers to a beautiful bouquet. Sousuke looked at the bouquet she was working on. It was a combination of soft pink and baby blue petals, wrapped with transparent blue paper. A strip of pink ribbon were fastened around it in a nice knot.

Sousuke shifted his gaze back to the sunflowers and several orange and yellow flowers near him. Somehow, those flowers reminded him of Makoto. Perhaps it was the color, as Makoto liked to wear orange, and orange did well with yellow as well as green, which was Makoto's eye color. The sunflower, however, reminded him of his smile.

Sousuke teared open his pack of meat jerky and munched on it. His heart fluttered. He couldn't get Makoto out of his head. Sousuke didn't know when exactly these feelings started to ignite in him.

He acknowledged these feelings around a year ago. Before that, Sousuke was sure he hadn't had any kind of special feeling toward him. Makoto was his close friend, as precious as his other friends. Yet, as Makoto grew up, he was transfiguring from a nice plain boy to a very attractive man.

Sousuke had grown up seeing different emotions of Makoto, but ever since they entered high school, each day his smile was getting better, until it was enough to be compared to a sunshine. Sousuke began to notice a tinge of pink coloring Makoto's cheeks sometimes when his smile radiated like the sun. He began to notice how green and alive and beautiful his eyes were, how soft and gentle and warm his appearance could be. He noticed Makoto's habit to tilt his head to the side sometimes whenever he was confused or simply smiling, and how cute it looked. As sceptic as he could be, Sousuke wouldn't be surprised if Makoto was actually an angel in disguise.

Rin had teased him a lot ever since then, and sometimes Rin could get on his nerves. Makoto, of course, was completely oblivious to it, and Sousuke planned to let it be that way. It's not that he fell in love with him or whatever, it was just a little spark of attraction. Nothing more, but nothing less. Someday it could simply burn out and Sousuke would probably fall in love with a sexy, independent woman, like the one he usually enjoyed seeing in magazines.

Sousuke turned around to browse another flower. If he saw that sunflower, he wouldn't be able to kick Makoto out of his head. He was grateful to get distracted when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Sousuke fished out his cell phone and unlocked it. An email had entered his inbox. It was from Rin.

 _'Where the hell are you?'_

Sousuke quickly replied. _'Finally waking up? I'm skipping class. Bring me my stuffs later will ya?'_

A reply came faster. _'Like hell I will. Get your own stuffs here.'_

 _'It's raining.'_ He typed, _'I'm stuck in a flower shop. Do a favor for your buddy once in a while, dammit.'_ He hit the send button.

He was looking at a red hibiscus flower. Red was Rin's color, but he couldn't be compared to a flower. Well, perhaps not always. Despite his outward appearance, Rin was a crybaby sometimes, fragile and very emotional. Sousuke smiled at the thought.

He couldn't lie. Rin was more precious to him than any other people, more precious than Makoto, Haruka, and Nagisa. Nobody could cut off the bond he and Rin had formed between them. Rin was his rival as well as his best friend, a very special one. Unlike Haruka and Makoto, they often bickered with each other, but that, too, was what made it special.

His phone buzzed again. Sousuke opened his mail inbox.

 _'Lol you're in a flower shop? That's sweet. Buying a bouquet for your crush?'_ was Rin's reply. Sousuke's lips curved into a smile.

 _'Actually I was thinking you might want a red rose from me. I saw you cried over a shoujo manga borrowed from your sister. I thought I saw the word 'rose' on the title.'_ Even if Rin did ask him for a red rose, he would give it to him, anyway.

After he sent the message, his phone alerted him of a new message in a group chat. This group consisted of him, Rin, Makoto, Nagisa, and Haruka. Out of the five of them, Haruka was the most rare to reply. That dark-haired waterdere was barely carrying his phone around, but Makoto was usually the one who replied for him. Haruka had always been with Makoto, after all. Sousuke opened the chat.

 _'Nagisa: heard that our old swimming club is going to be torn down soon. Wanna have a last look tonight?'_

Sousuke was typing for his reply, but Rin's answer came first.

 _'Rin: yeah? You mean like staring at the building all night long while reminiscing like old men?'_

Sousuke finished his message and sent it.

 _'Sousuke: you mean like trespassing the building and scaring the shit out of Makoto? Rumors said the building is haunted.'_

 _'Nagisa: Sou-chan! I don't know you're into gossips and rumors! Sorry, Mako-chan. I have the same thought as Sou-chan. Rin-chan your idea is boring.'_

 _'Rin: shut up. Makoto's ideas are usually the most boring and plain.'_

Sousuke had been waiting for any reply from Makoto, but he didn't get any. Haruka's reply was out of question. This time, a message entered his inbox. It was a private email from Rin.

 _'Gou insisted me to read it, it's not like I enjoyed it, okay? I did it for Gou's sake. And I didn't cry, idiot.'_

Another message came to the group chat area.

 _'Rin: yooo, Makoto? Haru? I don't expect Haru to reply, but Makoto?'_

 _'Nagisa: Haru-chan and Mako-chan are probably busy studying in their class.'_

 _'Rin: a goody two-shoes, are you Makoto? I feel bad someone like Sousuke fell for you.'_

Sousuke typed his message to Rin's private inbox. _'Rin, you're dead.'_

 _'Nagisa: Ooh! What is it? Did I miss something important between you two?'_

 _'Sousuke: Rin means I'm a jerk and I will probably spoil Makoto because we're friends. I think you're a jerk, too, Rin. Back off.'_

 _'Nagisa: really?'_

 _'Rin: well, yeah. We fell for each other. Best friends forever?'_

Sousuke sighed in relief. Rin wouldn't type something so embarrassing to him like 'best friends forever' unless he felt guilty.

The conversation kept going, but it was stuck in some way because the lack of Makoto and Haruka's reply. He, Rin, and Nagisa had agreed to visit their old swimming club one last time before it was torn down. All they needed was Makoto and Haruka's agreement. The rain didn't show any tendency to stop. Sousuke felt bad staying for so long in the shop without buying anything.

The florist, however, was a nice woman. She knew Sousuke came just to take shelter. She even offered him a place to sit, some cookies, a cup of warm tea and a boring book to spend the time.

"I'm sorry. I don't have an umbrella for you." The woman said. Sousuke shook his head.

"No, it's okay. You've given me so much. Thank you." Sousuke said politely.

"My husband is coming here to pick me up for lunch. Is it okay if I leave you here with my sister? She will tend the shop for the time being." The woman displayed some bouquets in a large glass cabinet.

"Of course, thank you, ma'am." Sousuke gulped. He didn't know what he should do to return the favor. "I think I would like two or three stalks of sunflowers, please...?"

The woman beamed. "Oh. Do you want it wrapped into a nice bouquet? Just an addition of some tiny white and orange flowers will make it pretty. Sunflower are a symbol of happiness, too. You can give it to someone who makes you happy."

Sousuke blinked. He didn't have the heart to reject the offer. Not after what she'd done for him. "Yes, that would be...nice. Thank you."

After some time had passed, the bell on the glass door chimed in. A middle-aged man went inside. The florist quickly greeted him with a soft kiss on his cheek. Sousuke assumed he was her husband.

"Sousuke-kun. You're lucky. My husband brought two umbrellas with him."

Sousuke was examining his bouquet of sunflowers. It was wrapped nicely with yellow and green papers, and tied with an orange ribbon. He looked up at the woman who made them. "How do you like it?" She asked.

"It looks very nice. Thank you." Sousuke smiled politely. It was indeed nice and pretty. Then, the middle-aged man came up from behind the woman. He smiled politely, too, but said nothing.

"I'm glad you like it!" The florist offered him a folded umbrella. It was red with white polka-dots printed on it. "You may bring it with you. You can return it to the shop tomorrow. How about that? This rain is too insistent to not stop."

"Thank you very much." Sousuke received his umbrella. He bowed at the middle-aged couple, "I hope you enjoy your lunch."

Once the couple had gone, Sousuke said his thank you to the florist's sister, who replaced her to tend the shop. He walked out of the flower shop, one hand clasping the handle of the opened umbrella, while his other arm held the sunflower bouquet with care. The hand of that arm was holding his phone. A brief chat with Rin or his other friends would be nice on this rainy day.

 _'So are you going to bring my stuffs or not?'_ He emailed Rin.

 _'Not going to happen. I will hand them to Ai. Get them yourself.'_ Rin replied.

A message entered their group chat.

 _'Nagisa: I saw Mako-chan made his way out of the school gate. What's with that? I was going to visit Haru-chan's class but break time is over.'_

 _'Rin: what? When did that happen?'_

 _'Nagisa: at lunch break. Duh.'_

 _'Rin: oi, Sousuke. You're skipping class, right? Perhaps a little visit should do.'_

Sousuke wasn't going to tell Rin that he didn't know what direction he should take, although Rin had known about it. Sousuke opened a phone application to help him for direction. Luckily, he found the flower shop in the map. Now where was Makoto's home...?

He typed the merpeople temple on his search box.

There. It was set, and all he should do was follow.

:-:

Makoto descended to the beach, burying his orange sneakers on the wet sand. He and Haruka had their own secret spot—a place hidden by large rocks where they could remove their clothes before entering the sea.

That place was a little part of the shore, at one edge of the beach. It had formed a cave just barely enough for two people to take shelter. The spot was protected by two large boulders. One boulder functioned as a wall between two sides of the sandy area, while the other stood between the sand and the open water. It was surrounded by large rocks, but there was an open pathway to the shallow water where the rocks weren't there.

To reach the place, a climbing up the boulder was needed. Makoto and Haruka used to climb on it, and Makoto could do it fast, since he was well-muscled. The other way to gain access to the place was of course by swimming to the open pathway, but Makoto and Haruka never risked it.

Makoto reached the boulder, removed his watch and pocketed it before folding his umbrella. What's the point of shielding himself from the rain if he's going to get soaked anyway? To climb the boulder he would need his two arms, so Makoto decided to just drop his umbrella there. Nobody would see it—even if they do, nobody would care.

He took his first step on the slippery rock while his hands grasped the surface of it as firmly as he could. He slipped two or three times already before he successfully landed on the other side and entered his secret spot. Makoto untied the lace of his sneakers and removed his socks. He began to undress, pulling off his tie and belt, removing his coat, then released the buttons of his shirt one by one. After removing his pants, all that was left was his boxer shorts. It was the last clothing covering his body. When Makoto touched his own bare skin, he was barely aware at how cold his fingertips felt on it. He was shivering in the cold rain, but that didn't bother him, either.

Makoto took a deep breath, slapping his cheeks as to encourage himself, then walked slowly to the open water. He was feeling the strong current trying to weaken his legs, but he kept going until the water splashed a bit hardly on his waist. Even when he knew people weren't around, Makoto was still instinctively shy, so he removed his boxers only after the water had fully covered his body up to his waist. Makoto turned back just to throw his boxers as hard as he could back to the shore. His cheeks and the tips of his ears felt warm despite his whole body being cold by the water, the November air, and the unwelcoming weather.

When the water was chest deep, Makoto began to lean on his back. His legs floated up, and he could see the dark gloomy sky. He did a little backstroke before letting his body sink deeper in the water, until it engulfed him whole. Makoto closed his eyes and shuddered from all the cold, but after a minute or two in the water, his body adjusted itself to the temperature.

 _It's been a while._

The funny feeling he had on his waist down felt nostalgic. He missed it, but it felt much more wonderful if Haruka was there with him, too. When Makoto opened his green eyes, a shadow of a broad fish tail lurked under the corner of his vision. He began to flap it before propelling his body with a powerful and dynamic strike.

He was in his true form again, in his nature. He was confidently challenging the strong current, just like he usually did. He might not find the necklace as it was actually almost impossible, especially when the current was so strong. _But,_ he thought, _this was fun_. Swimming in the ocean freely felt so good. It lifted his mood. It freed him from whatever thoughts burdening his heart like a boulder. He sometimes thought Haruka exaggeratedly treating the water like a drug, but perhaps he was doing the same, too.

The water was quite dark, but Makoto moved swiftly and he knew where to go like it was his own home. Now that he'd been gifted his magic, he wanted to try it out. Makoto descended into a deeper water and he could see several fishes in the distance. They were different species of sharks, but not a whale shark or a great white shark.

Makoto and Haruka had telepathic communications with one another as well as with other sea creatures when they were underwater. Somehow, they brought their telepathic abilities on land, too, although it greatly faded once they shifted back to their human forms.

As Makoto approached the sharks, he tried to let out his voice through humming. A melodious, enchanting voice came out from him. Next, he opened his mouth to speak. What he didn't expect, however, was how his voice came out so casually and freely, like he was on land and not underwater. "Hello?" He tried. The sharks seemed at daze at his voice, but Makoto knew they didn't understand him. He was using the human language, after all. That's not how sea creatures communicate.

 _So what's the use of my voice in here? To hypnotize them to do whatever I want them to do?_

A legend once said that the merpeople are actually Sirens. They lured people with their singing voices to death. Makoto got goosebumps at those thought. He wasn't one of them. He must not be.

:-:

 _'Rin: oi, Sousuke. Are you still stuck in the flower shop?'_

 _'Sousuke: I got an umbrella. Made it to the beach. The wind is harder now, damn it.'_

 _'Nagisa: go, Sou-chan! You can do it.'_

Sousuke was struggling a bit with the wind. He tried his best to protect the bouquet in his arm. Sousuke typed another message. He was looking for an excuse to get Rin to bring his stuffs. He lifted his head to see the ocean. It was roaring with strong waves. Perhaps storm could occur—

"Oi." Sousuke just realized it was his own voice. He was too shocked to set his senses straight. He saw a head at the surface of the unwelcoming sea. A very familiar one. There's no way he didn't recognize it. It was his close friend—the one who sometimes haunted him in his dreams, who made his heart strangely elated just by being close to him—whose smile radiated like the sun.

After a moment of not blinking, the head sinked again, vanished into the water. "O...Oi..." Sousuke's teal eyes couldn't get more wide.

Sousuke typed another message in panic before running frantically down to the beach. He dropped his red umbrella there—crashing onto the bouquet of sunflowers on the sand. He quickly removed his shoes and upper clothes before entering the dangerous water.

" _Makoto_!" He cried out, but the rain muffled his voice.

The cold water froze his skin, and the strong current kept pushing him to another direction, but Sousuke was a strong swimmer, and he wasn't going to lose.

"Makoto!" He shouted again, yet there was no hint of the brunet in the water. Sousuke kept accelerating in the water. He was never so scared in his life.

:-:

Rin had been staring hard at his cell phone. It opened their group chat.

 _'Sousuke: Rin, bring my stuffs. Please. Because the rain is'_

 _'Sousuke: wtf I saw Makoto drown in ocean'_

Rin clutched his phone tighter. He couldn't wait for his class to end. He called Haruka, but still no answer. He left a voice message instead.

"Haru. Sousuke saw Makoto in the ocean. We—I mean you, Makoto, Sousuke, me and Nagisa—are all in trouble now, so learn your lesson and carry your phone next time alright?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Some lines of this chapter are inspired by High Speed 2, chapter 8. Here are the direct quotes of the novel, translated by _janeypeixes_. You may visit her tumblr page for full translation!**

 _'"I thought that swimming in the sea felt good. In the big sea, I became a sea creature and swam."_

 _-A sea creature...huh._

 _If it's Makoto, such a thing might be possible, too, he thinks. Even if he was told that he's borrowing the form of a human, he probably wouldn't be surprised.'_

 _'What in the world could Makoto be fighting against? What could he have dreamed up, in the water, in his heart? What should he do to release Makoto from that suffering? Would Haruka...have the strength for that? Would he be capable of it?'_

 _'Raising his eyebrows, he shows a lonely smile. Makoto was fighting all along. He was suffering, all along. In a place where Haruka's thoughts couldn't possibly reach..._

 _"Would Haru be alright even if I weren't here?"'_

 **So those are some quotes. Next chapter is settled to be updated in about a month or more. Reviews, comments, and suggestions are so very welcomed! See you next month on the next chapter!**


	4. How Stars Shine After the Rain

**Thank you for leaving your lovely reviews and for reading my stories! Long story short, my role was completed faster than expected, so my trip has been cut shorter. That's why I can update both my stories faster than scheduled.**

 **This chapter contains what I need to write after I've written another chapter of _Happyville_ (for balance), since this fic and my other fic are more or less like day and night.**

 **I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that Haruka's reluctance to swim in the ocean without Makoto was mentioned in chapter 8 of High Speed 2.**

 **Disclaimer: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer and High Speed belong to KyoAni, Koji Oji & Futoshi Nishiya**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **How Stars Shine After the Rain**

 **:-:**

In the middle of the first session of Art, Haruka was applying a green paint to the tip of his paintbrush. The color was that of young leaves growing in the warm embrace of spring and sprinkles of dews. His paintbrush danced slowly and carefully on the canvas, his keen eyes were making sure the shades and smoothness were perfect.

"Isn't that a killer whale? Why coloring it with green?" A familiar girl's voice. Exactly the one who was a little too concerned about Makoto since this morning that she eventually annoyed Haruka.

Haruka was silent. He stared at his painting. The orca he painted was swimming on its back facing the ocean floor. Above the huge yet cute green orca there was a blue dolphin swimming, several centimeters above the orca's white belly. Their bodies were bent, indicating that both mammals were swimming playfully in circle while looking at each other.

"Why not paint the killer whale in black? And why is it with a dolphin?" The girl leaned closer to get a better look. "A whale and a dolphin. They're cute, though. You're pretty good at this."

"An orca," Haruka finally opened his mouth, "is not a whale. Orca is a member of the dolphin family, not the whales. So they're families. Keep that in mind." His eyes seemed to come more alive, waves splashed inside them.

The girl didn't reply. Haruka caught her staring straight to his eyes. Haruka huffed and closed his eyes. "Got it? Now please leave me alone. I have to concentrate."

He heard an annoyed sigh from the girl before she left. Haruka opened his eyes again, brows furrowed. He should be more careful next time.

Haruka was painting a ray of sunlight underwater near the cute mammals when the teacher addressed him.

"Nanase? Someone wishes to speak to you."

When Haruka walked out of the art room, he spotted Nagisa. The younger blonde looked troubled. He was panting heavily as he had been running around looking for Haruka.

"Haru-chan," Nagisa still tried to catch his breath, "Sou-chan saw Mako-chan drowning in the ocean."

:-:

As much as Makoto loved swimming, he couldn't breath underwater. That was why Makoto had to constantly break through the surface to gather some air. He was quite far from the shore now, so he thought nobody would see him when he resurfaced, especially in this weather. After inhaling as much air as he could, he submerged again. Being half-orca, he didn't possess gills to breath underwater. The same respiratory system applied for Haruka, whose body was that of a mammal himself.

He and Haruka often warned each other to always be wary and avoid fishing nets. Once they were trapped on it, they only had fifteen to twenty minutes to free themselves, or they would drown. Death by drowning, for a merman, was shameful. At least for Makoto.

Moreover, the worst consequence of getting captured by nets was being discovered by human. Sometimes when they were swimming, speedboats might chase after them with a large seine net, driven by human curiosities of seeing shadows of unusual sea creatures underwater. On other occasions, humans who saw them thought they were a dolphin and an orca, and had tried to illegally capture them.

At times like these, Makoto felt safer. Nobody would be foolish enough to set sail or to swim. Makoto made his way to the ocean floor, surrounded by sharks. He was lying on his back at the bottom and closed his eyes to rest. Resting underwater was nice, too, although he had to occasionally resurface again and again.

He was done testing his voice out, and was quite satisfied by it. He wouldn't use his voice underwater, and he would just communicate normally with telepathy. It was more fun that way. Speaking or singing underwater felt... odd.

Before he could rest properly, several sharks kept nudging against his body. Makoto couldn't stop giggling every time they did that to him, especially when the sharks' slick bodies brushed his torso. Makoto's eyes snapped open, an amused smile adorned on his lips. Still on a lying position on his back, Makoto's body floated away from the sand, sliding slowly forward.

 _Leave me alone._ He tried to send the message through telepathy to the sharks. _I wanna rest._

The sharks were swimming in circle around him. One hammerhead shark swam past him, its tail slapped gently on Makoto's chest. Makoto let out a little whiff of air.

 _What a bunch of rebels, you guys are._

Despite that, Makoto smiled again. Having the sharks circling him made him feel safe. It was like the sharks were protecting him from any harm.

Then Makoto remembered his main objective of swimming here. He had to search for the young girl's necklace. Yumi was her name, wasn't it?

Makoto turned his body, palms buried under the sand on the ocean floor. There's no way he could find it so easily, but at least he had to try his best. Makoto sent his message to the sharks to help him find something unusual before swimming away from them, entering the deeper part of the water.

He didn't have the slightest clue that someone was watching over him, eyes widened in disbelief.

:-:

Sousuke must had been too cold and weak that he started to see things. That must be it. That was such a nice sight, even though it wasn't very clear since the water was quite dark. Makoto looked sexy with that fish tail—tail like the one belonged to a killer whale—especially when he was lying down on the sand, clueless of being watched, giggling when the sharks tickled his body. His giggles were one of the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard, so alluring, so sweet that it pulled him away from reality and pushed his mind into a realm of playfulness and happiness that Sousuke was giggling himself.

What a nice hallucination. He must be dreaming. It wasn't a bad dream. Sousuke would like to see this dream again, but with the calm, sunlit sea.

When a hard splash of cold water crashed onto his face and slipped between his giggling lips, Sousuke was snapped back to his senses, coughing water out of his throat. This wasn't a dream, or he probably fell asleep for a brief second during his attempt for rescue because he was too exhausted. He had to search for Makoto—the actual Makoto. He was in this ocean, alone, probably struggling to keep his head above water, calling occasionally for help.

Sousuke dived underwater, trying to find Makoto, but the brunet was out of sight. He saw a group of sharks near the ocean floor and shivered. He didn't know if that was a hallucination or a dream. Either way, he shouldn't think about that now.

"Makoto!" He shouted after he resurfaced again. The strong current pushed him to different directions, and Sousuke didn't fight against it. Perhaps it would be easier to find Makoto that way, if Makoto was too weak to fight against it, too, but he didn't see the slightest hint of Makoto.

Was it possible that he didn't actually see Makoto in the first place? Perhaps it was another hallucination, or it could be anything that he had mistaken to be his crush. Sousuke wasn't so sure anymore.

One thing he was sure of, was that he was going to pass out soon. His teeth were chattering in the cold, and his body was freezing. Sousuke wasn't going to foolishly act like a hero in this state. He should swim back to the shore before he lost consciousness. Sousuke turned around and swam with all of his remaining strength to the shore. The distance seemed endless. It felt like eternity. The shore refused to come closer in his vision despite his best shot.

He was going to faint and drown here. He wanted to laugh at his stupidity, at how pathetic he was, but laughing took his energy away. He was struggling to breath. Inhaling some air was getting painful for him. His vision went darker with his every effort. The shore was still far away.

 _Epic fail,_ Sousuke thought, _I'm going to die._

:-:

Makoto swung his tail to the front, stopping to move forward. A sharp pain throbbed in his head. Makoto pressed his palm on his temple. He was suddenly dizzy. His body sank deeper until his one arm touched a hard coral and used it for support to help his body float properly.

His chest felt like it was burning, and the heat slowly spread to his throat and finally his entire face. He knew what was happening to him. His magic had been activated, and it was stronger than ever.

 _Makoto._

Every syllable made his head throb. His temple felt like it was being stabbed with a needle when he heard different voices ringing in his head, all familiar to him.

 _—ic fail. I'm going to die._

 _I see Sou-chan! He's so far away! Haru-chan, what should we do? Where's Mako-chan? I will rescue Sou-chan, you search for Mako-chan._

 _Makoto._

 _Sou-chan, hang on!_

 _Makoto, do you hear me? Makoto._

Makoto was swimming too slowly. He failed to fight the current. His head hurt so much that he couldn't even concentrate to use his strength.

 _Answer me, Makoto!_

 _Haru._ Makoto managed to reply with his telepathic ability.

 _Save Sousuke before Nagisa sees you. I know you're not too far away from him. You're closer to Sousuke than Nagisa._

 _My head hurts so much._ Makoto didn't mean to send that message, but it reached Haruka anyway.

 _Makoto? Are you okay?_

 _I'm fine. Haru, would you please stop calling me for a while?_

Makoto blinked several times, concentrating. He whipped his tail with all of his strength, his body powerfully slid forward, defeating any current. When he reached the group of sharks he had been playing with, the hammerhead shark swam in front of him. It was trying to take Makoto somewhere. Makoto followed behind and his heart jumped in alarm as he saw Sousuke's sinking body, halfway to the ocean floor.

Makoto slid past the shark. He caught Sousuke and wrapped his arms around him, pressing his body firmly to his chest. Makoto propelled his body up, breaking through the surface. Sharp raindrops fell to his already soaked face. Thunders boomed in the distance.

Sousuke was unconscious in his arms. While Makoto was too busy freaking out and wondering how and why Sousuke was in here, Nagisa shouted in the distance.

"Mako-chaaan!"

Makoto jerked his head to the direction of that voice. He spotted Nagisa, who was struggling to swim toward them. Makoto gulped, feeling a familiar burning in his throat, it got hotter as his magic gathered on it. "Go back to the shore!" Makoto shouted in commanding tone, indisputable. "I got Sousuke! We're okay!"

Nagisa stopped in his place, eyes widened in shock. "G-got it!" He shouted back, swimming frantically back to the shore. Nagisa was pushed back by the unsteady waves, failed to approach the shore.

Haruka was seen in the far distance, standing on the shore. His feet buried in the sand where it was less likely to be reached by waves. Haruka was lifting his arm to the front, toward the water. Makoto had a strong feeling that Haruka was trying to use his magic.

Still holding Sousuke in his arms, Makoto saw a huge tidal wave formed several meters behind Nagisa. It crashed on the water, pushing Nagisa to the shore with its strong current. Nagisa would be okay. Haruka could handle him. His job now was to get Sousuke to safety. Makoto took a deep breath and dived, holding Sousuke and keeping his head on the surface. He pushed him as fast as he could to the shore of his secret spot.

:-:

 _Sousuke._

A whisper blew near his ear.

 _Sousuke, wake up. Please be alright._

He would. He wouldn't give up. He would wake up and be alright. Anything for that voice—his body and all of his senses would do anything that voice wanted them to do.

Sousuke shifted in his position. His eyelids opened a little bit. He saw Makoto's concerned face, beautiful green eyes bored into him, scared and worried.

 _No. Don't be scared. I'm fine._ Sousuke wanted to say that, but they only came out as a mere thought. Sousuke's eyes closed.

 _Sousuke._

That pleading voice woke him up again. Sousuke grunted in pain. "I'm fine." He finally said, his voice hoarse. "Makoto...? Is that really you?" His eyes snapped open, wider this time.

"I'm fine, Sousuke. Rest now."

He believed that voice. Makoto was fine, and he should rest, just like the voice had asked him to. Sousuke closed his eyes again. This time, he was lulled to sleep the moment his ears caught the pleasure of that voice singing, so sweet and comforting. He was too comfortable to be in the harsh reality. He should've had entered his dreamland—his utopia. A relaxing one, with that honeyed voice taking away all the burdens of the world.

:-:

Once Sousuke had fallen asleep, Makoto knew he had to leave as soon as possible, but he didn't want to. Not yet.

Makoto's fingers brushed on Sousuke's cheeks, feeling warmth from them. His hand trailed down, gently, on his neck, feeling his pulse and heat radiated from it. Sousuke was burning with fever, Makoto concluded. Someone had to take Sousuke home, to get all the warmth and treatment he needed. Makoto dragged himself farther away from the water. He needed around ten minutes for his tail to shift back to human legs.

Makoto spotted his soaked clothes near the boulder, scattered on the sand. He dragged his tail to reach them. Once Makoto was able to grab his coat, his hand rummaged inside its pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

The screen alerted him of messages in their group chat. As Makoto did a quick scan at the conversation, he found out that Sousuke had seen him when he resurfaced to inhale some air. That's why Sousuke was drowning in the sea. He was trying to save Makoto. Shame and guilt washed over him, they sent warmth and a strange tingling sensation over his skin. He blushed at the thought of being seen so helplessly in the raging sea, especially by Sousuke.

"Isn't this Mako-chan's umbrella?"

Makoto froze in his place. His tail hadn't shifted yet, not in the slightest.

"Then he must've been here. Perhaps he's here now. Sousuke should be with him, too." It was Rin's voice. Since when had Rin joined them? Where's Haruka?

"Mako-chan? Hello? Do you hear me? What a large boulder. How to climb on it?" Nagisa's voice echoed with the wind. Makoto shivered. He couldn't bring himself to reply.

"Oi, Nagisa. Makoto's alright. He sent me a message that he'd left sooner because he has something really, really, really important to do. He left Sousuke in the shore behind this boulder. We should take care of him." He could hear Rin's voice from behind the boulder. Makoto tilted his head in confusion.

 _Why?_

The answer wasn't important right now. Makoto immediately grabbed his clothes and clutched his phone before dragging his body back to the water.

 _I told Rin._ It was Haruka's voice, ringing in his head. _We've known who he is since forever. We need him for a situation like this._

Makoto was swimming in the shallow water, his tail, fins and torso still brushing on the sand underwater. _You told him that we're..._

 _No. I told him that you're alright, but you need to leave before anybody sees you._

 _Haru, that's too suspicious!_

 _Shut up. This is the only way I could think of at the moment to convince Nagisa. Don't forget to bring your clothes and cell phone with you._

 _Yeah. Say goodbye to my cell phone, Haru. It doesn't do well with salt water. Anyway, thanks!_

Makoto dived in, his tail created a big splash on the water before it submerged.

:-:

Rin was putting three stalks of sunflowers and other tiny white and orange flowers on the vase. The sunflowers were damaged, some of its petals were missing, while the other petals had teared away. The tiny flowers looked like they had been trampled mercilessly on the ground, also losing some of their petals.

Sousuke didn't want to dispose them. As long as they had tinges of colors, Sousuke would keep them in the vase and replace the water with fresh ones every day. As long as the flowers were still alive, because Makoto himself wouldn't break a wilted flower.

The sunflowers had lost their shine, but alive nonetheless. They still reminded him of Makoto—a damaged Makoto, with bruises all over his body, eyes drooped in tiredness, but he wouldn't cry. Sousuke wouldn't throw him away, or cause another bruise on his body. Instead, Sousuke would scoop him in his arms and take care of him, giving him everything he needed to get healthy again, to smile again—one that radiated like the sun. Just like what he would do for Makoto, he would do for his sunflowers.

"Thirsty?"

Rin approached him and sit at the side of his bed, a glass of transparent water wrapped around his fingers. Sousuke was lying on Rin's bed. He shared a bunk bed with Rin, and his bed was on top of Rin's.

"Yeah." His voice came out hoarse. Rin chuckled.

"I wonder how much of that sea water you've swallowed. Your lips look pitiful."

"Shut up, Rin. Did you bring my stuffs?" Sousuke sat up slowly, reaching for the glass of water Rin had offered.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a good friend, am I?" Rin tilted his chin upward. Sousuke could imagine his best friend's nose grows longer as he did so. Sousuke suppressed his laughter.

"Best friend."

:-:

Haruka and Makoto made their way to the rocky shore at another edge of the sea. When he was trying to climb up, Haruka's blue dolphin tail slapped the rough rocks, feeling a little pain from the collision. Makoto was still in the water, only half of his face was on the surface. His mouth bubbled underwater.

"Get up, Makoto." Haruka tried to find a more flat and comfortable rock for him to sit onto. His ocean blue, wavy pupils never left Makoto.

Makoto emerged from the water up to his shoulder, cheeks flushed in pink. "It's so embarrassing."

"What's embarrassing?" Haruka asked in a flat tone.

"The whole situation. The whole scene. Everything that happened."

Haruka's dolphin tail struck at Makoto's head. Makoto let out a whimper, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Puppy-orca-Makoto." Haruka said flatly, "The king of the sea shouldn't act like you. Stop looking so pathetic."

"Haruuu." Makoto climbed up to the rocky shore with his muscled arms. "I'm not the king of the sea."

"Of course you are. Orca stands at the top of food chains. Orcas even prey on a great white shark. Your kind is not a killer whale, you're actually whale killer. A whale killer dolphin." Haruka smacked his tail to Makoto's fin.

"What nonsense is that?" Makoto huffed, lifting his whole body on the rocks.

"They're facts. Stupid Makoto."

"Stop calling me stupid—"

"Can't hear you. Stupid Makoto." Haruka pressed his palms over his ears.

"Why you—Haruuu!" Makoto grabbed Haruka's hands and forced them away from his ears.

"Why were you in the ocean, stupid Makoto?" Haruka looked more serious now. He was obviously displeased and annoyed.

Makoto sighed. "A girl lost her necklace in the sea, so..."

"Stupid Makoto. You can't possibly find it."

"Enough. Stop calling me stupid!"

Haruka loved that voice too much that he didn't have any other choice but to obey. He gritted his teeth and looked away. "Unfair."

"That's for calling me stupid." Makoto pouted. He also looked another way.

None of them spoke for a full minute. Sounds of waves and gentle wind filled the silence between them.

"Um... Haru." Makoto broke the silence first, "I'm sorry." He turned his head to face Haruka.

Haruka closed his eyes, heaved a sigh, but kept looking at the ocean. No words came out of his mouth.

"For everything." Makoto continued, looking down, eyes bored into the rough edges of the rocks. "For troubling you. For...being a burden. I think you're better off without me, Haru. I only put you into danger."

Still, no reply from Haruka.

"Would you be okay without me, Haru? Wait...of course you would. Um," Makoto gulped. When he spoke again, his lips trembled, "I... I'm sorry that we're stuck like this. If you want, I can leave. Of course I won't let you take any responsibility for what will happen to me. It's my own business." Makoto nervously scratched his flushed cheek lightly with his fingernail. Makoto looked away. He didn't want to enchant Haruka and sweep him into the same emotion he was feeling right now.

He knew Haruka didn't even try to look at him. It hurt, when he forced himself to open up but someone didn't even bother to listen or took a brief glance at him, especially if that someone is his best friend.

Specifically if that someone is Haruka.

Makoto's broad black tail was still dangling in the sea water, splashing gently on it as he was nervous. "I will leave. Uh... for now or forever, it's up to you. So... uh, yeah..." Makoto slowly slid down, fins scratched over the rocks. Before Makoto could enter deeper to the water, Haruka's hand grabbed his arm.

"If I'm okay without you, I won't even bother to search for you in this ridiculously vast ocean." Haruka's words seeped into his heart. Makoto looked up, green eyes widened as they met Haruka's moonlit eyes, shining with its bluest of blue, lively waves dancing inside them. "Get up, Makoto." He repeated. Makoto pulled himself up and sat down at his previous position.

"Haru, have you forgiven me?" Makoto asked in the softest tone.

"Yes. Since a long, long time ago." Haruka carefully wrapped his arms around Makoto, patting his back, "I'm sorry, too. I said something horrible to you."

Makoto closed his eyes. He was touched, and he was so relieved and happy that he felt like he could cry, but Makoto didn't cry. He almost never cried.

"Stay with me, Makoto." Haruka whispered in his ear, "Don't ever think of leaving. Remember," he tightened his embrace a little, "Makoto is my anchor."

Makoto's body relaxed in Haruka's embrace. His lips pulled to form a genuine smile. "Remember, Haru-chan is my protector."

"Drop the '-chan'." Haruka grunted. Makoto chuckled.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry."

Makoto and Haruka spent their night on the rocky shore, watching the moon and stars illuminating the dark horizon, their fingers intertwined.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **I unintentionally harmed Sousuke twice in both my fics. I'm sorry, Sousuke. You are loved.**

 **Rei had once mentioned about Makoto having an example of the ocean ruler orca. Some people call an orca as the king of the sea, since orca stands at the top of food chains in the ocean. They can prey on whales and even great white sharks. They are actually whale killers, but the name reversed eventually to killer whale. Despite the name, Orca belongs to the dolphin family.**

 **A line of this chapter is inspired by the chapter 8 of High Speed 2:**

 _"Would Haru be alright even if I weren't here?"_

 _He can't lie to him anymore. He can't deceive him. He can't trick him. Neither Makoto, nor Haruka himself._

 _"-I wouldn't have looked for you if I were."_

 **For _kanamexzero fan_ : so happy to know you're having fun reading my story. This is one of the things I need to know to motivate me writing more of this story. Thank you!**

 **Thanks for reading and see you on the next chapter! Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	5. How Friendship Hides a Rock

**I thank you for your reviews, and for reading, following, or put this story to favorites. Writing this one is so much fun to me, so I'll be happy to know if this story is enjoyable for you too.**

 **I hope you will enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Cheers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **How Friendship Hides a Rock**

 **:-:**

"Mako-chaaan, I was so worried about you!"

It was Nagisa, who immediately presented his bear hug for Makoto. His little arms insisted to wrap all around Makoto's arms and torso, leaving no space to move. The man with the olive-brown hair chuckled softly. "Nagisa, I'm fine!" he chimed, "Remember, I'm a swimmer."

Nagisa, Haruka, and Makoto were eating their lunch on their break time at the rooftop of Iwatobi High School. Nagisa had been frantic, scolding both Haruka and Makoto over and over about maintaining their relationship and idiotically swimming in the raging sea.

"A strong one, but even the strongest swimmer can drown." Finally releasing Makoto, Nagisa lifted his index finger toward Makoto, his magenta eyes stared sharp right through Makoto's bright emerald ones. "Don't do that again, Mako-chan. You gave Sou-chan an actual heart attack." He scolded.

"Eeeh?" Makoto raised his voice, taken aback, "H-heart attack?" The voice flowed naturally, filling the air and sending both pleasure and astonishment to the listeners.

For a brief moment, silence swallowed the air.

"Yes, you... have to be responsible, Mako-chan...?" Nagisa's index finger danced like a metronome, but his expression had changed. He looked bewildered, and completely at awe. A blush was visible on his cheek.

 _Idiot. I'm such an idiot._

If it was possible for him, Makoto would like to bury himself inside the steamed rice he was consuming at the moment.

When his eyes averted to Haruka, his best friend was giving him a blank expression. Even without their telepathic abilities, which had been faded since they were both in their human forms, Makoto could tell what Haruka was thinking.

Something close like _'idiot'._

And that didn't ease him in the slightest.

"Wow!" Nagisa suddenly exclaimed. Makoto's body jolted in surprise. "Wow! I just... Did I hear that? Mako-chan, speak again—no, wait. Sing for us!"

"What?" Makoto's heart pounded a little bit too fast, his voice came out very low in volume.

"Mako-chan, are you... possibly... a _merman_?" Nagisa's eyes were shining so brightly that Makoto could see stars glowing inside them.

Makoto, on the other hand, was pale. Sheet white.

Haruka pinched Makoto's arm, brows furrow and eyes as sharp as a knife. Makoto tried to read his best friend's mind.

 _React normally._

"Because, Haru-chan and Mako-chan, you guys smell salty—wait, that doesn't sound nice. You guys smell like sea breeze, and Mako-chan's voice was just... astounding! And Haru-chan, I noticed your eyes! Are those just my imaginations? Because sometimes I think I can see waves inside them, and like a river flowing inside them. That's just magical!"

Following Makoto, Haruka's face went pale. Just a little bit. He immediately closed his eyes, heaved a sigh, and stared at Nagisa. "You're right, Nagisa. We are mermen."

Makoto didn't need a box of steamed rice to bury him. He only wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole. Only him. Taking Haruka along with him would be nice, too.

 _Just react normally._

Reading Haruka's mind, Makoto cleared his throat. "Haru, stop playing along. There's no such things like mermen and merpeople. They're legends." He rested his palm over his temple.

"Mako-chan, I never knew you're so sceptic. What if the legend is true?" Nagisa stared at him.

"No, it's not. That's impossible." Makoto tried to talk normally, without putting so much emotion in his voice. "They're legends. The temple is merely a spot for tourism. It's just something ancient, a mere culture people are trying to protect, but you know nobody believes in _that._ " Being the most sensible person gave him an advantage to deny the truth.

"Finally we can talk about this. Haru-chan, Mako-chan, you may not believe me." Nagisa looked them over, "But I've seen a merman once."

Trying to calm himself down and kick out the nervousness screaming in his body, Makoto let out a laugh. "Nooo way."

"Eeeh, Mako-chan you're so cruel." Nagisa was staring deep at him. Suddenly, his eyes widened in fear. "M-Mako-chan who's _behind you_?" Nagisa screamed, horror-stricken.

"WHO?" Makoto jolted in shock, giving his genuine fear away, and Nagisa felt his heart jumped in alarm, the same genuine fear consumed him.

"Makoto, he's messing with you—" Haruka's eyes widened.

Nagisa's gaze at Makoto was keen. "I _knew_ it! You possess _something_!"

"NO!" Makoto grabbed a strand of his hair.

"Yes, _you are_! I heard it again, your voice—and that effect coming from you. Mako-chan that's so cool—"

"No, you didn't! Stop it, I don't possess _anything_!" Makoto was almost shouting.

Nagisa kept pushing. "I heard it _again_! Come on, Mako-chan, you don't need to—"

"Nagisa, drop it off!" Haruka's voice boomed in anger.

The younger blonde immediately shut up, eyes downcast. He looked hurt. Makoto instantly noticed the difference in Nagisa's expression. "Nagisa...?"

"Unfair." Nagisa finally said, "Haru-chan and Mako-chan are hiding something from me. It's always been that way. You're unwilling to share. Aren't we friends? If that's the case, why am I..." he trailed off, taking a deep breath, "I feel left out. I always feel left out by you guys. Sou-chan and Rin-chan hide something from me. You guys, too. I feel like an extra, you know." He raised his voice, "Imagine a car. It only needs four wheels. Those four are you guys, while I'm just... a spare wheel."

Haruka and Makoto focused their attention on Nagisa. Both of them didn't expect this reaction coming. Hazuki Nagisa was always smiling, being the most cheerful one, lightening up the mood. He was like a fire, who lit up everyone's candles, yet now, his own fire was dim, and nobody could lit it up for him.

The bell rang, alerting them that break time was over.

"Forget about that. See you again, Haru-chan, Mako-chan. Don't forget, we're going to pay Sou-chan a visit soon after school!" Nagisa stuffed the remaining of his sweet bread to his mouth, waving at them with a little too much energy, making his way down the stairs. Haruka and Makoto looked at each other, words exchanged through their minds.

They needed to clear this up.

:-:

Sousuke soaked his hand as he filled the sunflower vase with fresh water. The cheery yet damaged flowers weren't any better, and Sousuke knew he only had to wait until their little lives faded, withered to encounter death.

As he watched the flowers wilted slowly, he realized how broody he could be over these fragile little creatures. He originally planned to give them to Makoto, with no more reason than because sunflowers reminded Sousuke of him. If Sousuke could feed them with medicines, he would. His finger lightly touched a yellow petal that began to turn brownish, trailed along over the soft surface of it.

 _Makoto._

The name that crossed his mind made his heart raced up. He almost lost his little crush two days ago, but he was somehow convinced that Makoto was fine, and that proved to be true. Makoto's phone was no longer active, but Rin said he'd met with Makoto and the brunet was doing good. Sousuke trusted Rin more than anyone else.

He was even more convinced when he heard polite knocks on his door.

"What are you guys doing? This is my room, just barge in. Sousuke won't mind." He heard Rin's voice from behind the closed door.

"Rin, I'm knocking it for safety. What if Sousuke is currently doing something he doesn't want anyone to see?" It was Makoto's voice, and Sousuke's heart skipped a beat.

He didn't know why, but Makoto's voice was more alluring, sweeter than he remembered it the last time. Actually, two days ago he thought he was part-dreaming when he listened to that voice sing, because he thought it was the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard, like it was somehow enchanted, but he couldn't really remember how beautiful it was. He couldn't really remember why it was such a pleasure to his ears.

"Makoto, have you joined the choir in your school or what? Are you speaking or singing? Your voice is a bit melodious, isn't it?"Rin asked. Sousuke kept silent. So it was not only him...

"R-reeally...? I'm just feeling so... so happy right now. S-Sousuke, are you inside? May we come in?"

Sousuke lifted his finger away from the sunflower petal before clearing his throat. "Sure, come in." He said as he made his way back to the bunk bed.

The door opened, and the first thing that held Sousuke's gaze captive was Makoto's sunshine smile, combined with his habit of tilting his head a little to the side. _His smile is really radiating like the sun_ , Sousuke thought, _and is it just me or does that smile just get brighter than ever? What the hell am I thinking?_

"Sousuke, how are you feeling?" Makoto was holding a tiny basket of various fruits, "We bought you this so you can get better soon."

"I feel much better. Thanks." Sousuke answered casually with a small smile. Rin and Haruka were standing behind Makoto. He looked around, searching for another familiar figure. "Nagisa...?"

"Nagisa had to do an errand." Rin said, resting his hands over his hips, "Well, that's very unfortunate, considering he's the first one who pop out the idea of visiting you, but you still get Makoto."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sousuke grunted, looking sharply at Rin. His redhead friend just grinned, showing his row of white sharp teeth.

"You still have us, although it feels much different without Nagisa..." Makoto trailed off, gulping. "Uh... Rin. Sousuke. Actually, we have a problem." Makoto said, his index finger played near his lower lip. He looked nervous. He didn't know why, but Sousuke was beginning to feel nervous as well.

Rin occupied the chair near the study desk, using it backward. He rested his arms on the back of the chair. "Spill."

Haruka eyed Sousuke blankly for a while before taking a seat at another chair beside Rin. The one available seat left was a remaining space of Rin's bunk bed, just beside Sousuke. After putting the fruit basket on the end table, Makoto automatically took the space, relaxing himself on it. Sousuke felt his face flushed, slight enough to go unnoticed.

"At lunch break, Nagisa told his feelings to us. He felt left out, since we often acted like we're keeping secrets from him. Me and Haru, and Rin and Sousuke, too." Makoto spoke, expressing his worries. Sousuke felt like he was also worrying about this. "He even compared us to a car, and he said he's only a spare wheel."

Rin rubbed his temple, "So we're all the jerks here? The hell. As much as I don't like it, I have to agree to that."

"Perhaps because he's the only first-year in our group?" Sousuke suggested slowly, then closed his eyes before sighing. "Well, I don't think so. We're just jerks. For once in a while, I'll have to agree with Rin."

"I think so too. I feel so bad because of it. What do you think, Haru?" Makoto turned to Haruka, demanding an opinion from his silent best friend.

"If you already know that we're all on the wrong side, just do something." Haruka finally said.

"Give him stuffed rockhopper penguins?" Makoto suggested.

"So plain. We need to do something special to prove that Nagisa is our special friend, as special as all of you here, too." Rin sighed, resting his chin on his arms.

"I can make him a mackerel-filled sweet bread." Haruka said, looking indifferent.

Sousuke turned to Haruka, brows furrowed in criticism. "Why are you always insisting to fill mackerel in pretty much everything? This is not about you, this is about Nagisa."

Haruka's gaze was sharp against Sousuke's teal eyes. "If you have a better idea, spill it, rather than criticizing others."

"Fine, but you better follow my idea—"

"Guys!" Makoto exclaimed, "Don't start this again!"

Haruka and Sousuke turned their heads away, refusing to look at each other.

"Man, you guys are hopeless." Rin shook his head, rubbing his chin against his arms.

Sousuke turned to Rin, his eyes challenging. "Well, Rin. All that came out from your mouth are pointless comments. Give us your idea."

"Your words are pointless, too!" Rin countered.

"Enough, you two!" Makoto raised his voice in desperation, "Please!"

Silence filled the air.

"Got it. Sorry." Sousuke muttered, finding Makoto's voice a bit too irresistible. "Rin. I'm serious. I think you're an expert in arranging something that will make Nagisa cry, since your life is pretty much _shoujo._ Spill your idea."

"Sousuke, if you once again try to get on my nerves in purpose, I swear I will—"

Rin's voice was interrupted by a heart-stopping boom of a distant thunder. Makoto jumped in his place, his hands desperately trying to reach Haruka. Sousuke jolted a little in his position as well, heart pounding faster. His eyes shifted toward Makoto, who had stood up and grabbed Haruka's shoulder, trying to hide his bigger, shivering body behind.

A part of his mind wondered why Makoto wouldn't grab him instead for protection. Sousuke was broader, taller, and most importantly, _nearer._ He was sitting just beside Makoto, but why the hell did Makoto reach for Haruka instead?

Haruka turned to him, as if he could feel Sousuke's gaze at them. His eyes remained unreadable, showing almost no emotion. Sousuke's jaw was firm when he looked away from Haruka.

"Damn." Rin released a deep breath, messaging his chest to calm down, "What was _that_?"

"Thunder." Haruka spoke the obvious answer.

"I know! That can kill an old grandma. Now I'm worried." Rin turned to Makoto. "Oi. Makoto, you okay?"

The brunet's head slowly moved out from behind Haruka's shoulder, which he'd been using to hide his face. "I'm fine..." he whimpered.

"I swear you really look like a kicked puppy. I'm imagining a pair of floppy dog ears on your head. Get out now, it's okay." Despite his words, Rin was grinning. He took a peek toward Sousuke.

Sousuke was imagining the same thing, too, and he actually enjoyed the image in his mind.

"It's raining." Haruka's voice shattered the image of puppy Makoto in Sousuke's mind. Blinking, Sousuke turned his head toward the window. It was indeed raining. Droplets of water started to roll on the glass of the window.

"Again?" Rin sighed, watching the rainfall.

Talking about rain reminded Sousuke of something. He looked around and found out that everyone was looking outside the window, even Makoto, who was still digging his fingers on Haruka's shoulders. Sousuke turned back toward the window and found nothing extraordinary. "What?"

"Wha—oh, it's nothing." Rin smiled back to him, "Well, I guess we were interrupted by that damn thunder. What were we talking about, again? Sousuke?"

"Hey, I know it's not important and I don't believe this either, but seeing the rain and you guys reminded me of something." Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck.

"What is it?" Makoto sat back beside Sousuke, looking like his usual self again.

"Something my grandpa said. He believes that rain is associated with good luck. He said the merpeople can communicate with the rain, as if that makes any sense. Good things often happen after the rain in this town." Sousuke paused, "I've said before, it's not important. I don't believe that, either. Good things happen anytime and anywhere, and merpeople are mere legend."

"That's right. There's no such things as merpeople." Rin laughed, "Man, Sousuke, sometimes you surprise me. I guess we can't really get rid of our childish side."

Sousuke raised his eyebrow, looking at Rin threateningly. "What do you mean, childish? I said I don't believe in that _shit._ "

"Sousuke, please don't use that word." Makoto squinted his eyes.

"Anyways, back to Nagisa!" Rin's eyes moved to everyone around him. "Let's arrange our plans."

:-:

"You are Ryuugazaki Rei, right?"

The man with blue hair turned to him. Nagisa noticed that his eyes were a beautiful shade of purple, protected by glasses with red frame. "That's right." Rei answered, adjusting his spectacles. "And if you're here to persuade me to join the swim club, I have to inform you that I'm already in the track team."

"Whoa! Such great prediction!" Nagisa exclaimed enthusiastically.

"It's obvious, Hazuki-kun. You're bringing that bag filled with Iwatobi-chans that aren't beautiful, and those suspicious posters, too."

"At first, I was planning to ask you to join our swim club, but I have other request now." Nagisa grinned at him.

"Ugh. Why me?" Rei twitched his eyes in suspicion.

"Because your name is like a girl's name."

"Hey!"

"That means you're one of us!" His lips formed a meaningful smile, "And I really need your help."

Hazuki Nagisa felt bad, asking such things from Rei. He felt like an evil person, but he couldn't bear it anymore. He would show his friends that he didn't really need them. Haruka could be with Makoto. Rin could be Sousuke. Nagisa was going to be fine on his own, because he got Rei now.

:-:

Sousuke was lying on his bed. His thumbs were busy on the phone screen. The screen opened up a group chat, and he couldn't help but wonder about it.

 _'Haru: hi, everyone! This is Makoto and Haru. My phone has met its end, in case you're wondering about that. I know it's very sudden, but we have to inform you that me and Haru have to leave for Tokyo the day after tomorrow. There's an emergency. We will tell you guys about the details later.'_

 _'Haru: therefore, I suggest that if we really want to visit our old swimming club before it gets torn down, we can do it tomorrow night. Since we're going to...trespass the building...right?'_

 _'Haru: and the building is not haunted. Please just tell me it isn't haunted. Please.'_

"Such coincidence..." Sousuke stared at his screen. He sat up and climbed down slowly from his bunk bed. Rin was sleeping on his bed under him.

Sousuke walked toward the calendar, checking the date that indicated the day after tomorrow. It was the date when he had to leave, too. His father was a sailor, and he insisted Sousuke to join him. Sousuke had disliked the idea, having to leave his studies, but he'd agreed, anyway.

He could never say no to his father. It was always a bit too restricting for him. Rin was the only one who knew what's going on in the Yamazaki family.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **It's quite a short chapter, and maybe we can say these are fluffs, but I think it's necessary.**

 **For _kanamexzero fan:_** Thank you for your review! I've often tortured my characters in my fic but we know they'll be okay, and that includes Sousuke. You're welcome and thank you again. :)

 **Thank you for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	6. How Reassurance Answers Anticipation

**First of all I want to thank you for leaving such lovely reviews, putting this story to favorites, reading and following this story. I'm so happy to hear that you're enjoying this story, since I'm having so much fun writing this one, too!**

 **As you may have seen, I've changed the title of this fic, summary, and also all the chapter titles. I hope you like them better. None of the contents of the chapters are edited.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **How Reassurance Answers Anticipation**

 **:-:**

In the middle of a peaceful night, on a comfortable bed of his moonlit room, Makoto was dreaming. He saw an image, faded like an old photograph. The image started to move—two teens playing with the sand, soaking their feet under the gentle endless waves, immersed in their own little world.

The first teen that captured his eyes was a brunet. It was Makoto himself, lips curled up to form a joyful smile, which immediately broke to laughter. His green eyes were seized by the sight of the other teen. The teen he was gazing at possessed a pair of dazzling eyes—the bluest of blue, shining like the sunlit ocean. His hair was dark blue. His smile seemed quite rare, but he thought he saw him smiling from time to time when those beautiful blue eyes showed a clear reflection of Makoto.

Makoto, who was dreaming, didn't have the slightest intention to bother their little private world. Sea breeze pushed itself into and out of his lungs. Makoto was sitting by the umbrella protecting him from the scorching sun, knees pushed up, arms wrapped around the legs. His eyes transfixed to the vision of himself and Haruka.

In that dream, Makoto realized that he and Haruka were two halves. One couldn't live without the other. They were one.

Even Makoto himself didn't get a space to take. Somehow, he felt kind of lonely. Haruka was in front of him, but that Haruka wasn't his other half. He belonged to the other Makoto, who was smiling and looking at him. Makoto could see from those green eyes that his other self was in love with his best friend. Not the kind of love that lit a flame of sexual desire, but a different kind of love. A love that promised comfort, safety, and acceptance—unconditional.

A warm hand touched his shoulder. When Makoto lifted his head up, he saw Haruka. Not that Haruka who was playing with his other self, but _his_ Haruka—his other half, his brother in soul, his protector. Haruka didn't smile, but those beautiful ocean blue eyes spoke everything.

Suddenly, his loneliness vanished into thin air, and Makoto found himself smiling.

This time, Haruka held out his hand for Makoto to take. He stared at Haruka's welcoming palm for a while before lifting his hand to hold it, letting his body being pulled up.

 _Makoto, do you want to swim?_

He couldn't tell why, but he pulled Haruka into his embrace.

 _Haru, do you want to be free?_

Makoto didn't hear any reply from Haruka. He suddenly felt his heart sink, but he tightened his embrace, wrapping his arms around Haruka. He didn't want to let him go.

 _I do not want to, because my anchor is Makoto._

When Makoto woke up from his dream, his eyes were damp.

:-:

"Makoto."

Swallowing a fat piece of mackerel, Makoto looked up. Haruka was staring at him, with faint crease between his brows. "Were you crying?"

Makoto choked as a tiny piece of mackerel blocked his upper airway. After trying to relieve himself with constant coughing, Makoto cleared his throat. "Do I look like I've been crying?"

"You do." Haruka kept staring at him, "Why?"

"It's nothing." Makoto laughed softly, but that didn't impress Haruka in the slightest.

"You can't fool me, Makoto. I can't..." Haruka finally looked down, "feel your magic."

"Haru."

Haruka broke his gaze from his mackerel and shifted it toward his best friend. Makoto's cheek was leaning on his palm, his elbow rested on the table. He smiled brightly, and in an instant, Haruka felt a surge of familiar feeling rose up in his chest. "I love you, Haru." Makoto said, with gentle gaze and a warm smile—all very genuine, as Haruka felt a comforting warmth in his chest.

"O...Oi, Makoto..." Haruka was taken aback by the sudden confession. He didn't know what to reply, but he knew that the strange yet familiar sensation in his chest meant love. "I..." He looked down, then shook his head, "...thank you."

He couldn't say that love back, because he feared it was just a temporary sensation given by Makoto's magic. He feared his feelings weren't genuine, and that love he was feeling was mirrored by Makoto's love toward him.

A faint shadow crossed Makoto's face, but it was so brief that it vanished from his face after a blink of Haruka's eyes. Then, Makoto nodded his head, still smiling at him.

He could feel Makoto's magic grew faint.

 _Fake._

He knew Makoto didn't mean a romantic love. He knew he was also in love with Makoto, but he couldn't be sure. Not when he was affected by magic. It would be unfair to Makoto if he told his feelings when they were affected by any magical interference. Although it was just a little confession of being brothers in soul and one whole, Haruka couldn't do it.

Suddenly, he remembered how he noticed that Makoto had been crying. "Makoto, you haven't explained why you were crying."

"Later, Haru. Right now, I'm not sure if I can tell you. I don't really understand it myself." Makoto subconsciously played with his mackerel on his rice bowl.

"I see."

And Haruka dropped it off.

:-:

"Haruuu, please help me!" Makoto slapped his palms together, lifting them up to his forehead. "Please!"

Haruka replied with a snort.

"Haruuu."

Fighting the urge to just give up and go with Makoto's way, Haruka jerked his head away, eyes shut. He wouldn't be affected by Makoto's pleading, puppy-like eyes.

"Haruu, I promise I won't be a nuisance—wait, I can't really promise that but I need you, Haru. I really need you and if you're not there with me, it will not just be meaningless—it will be a disaster!"

That was the end of Haruka's stubborn head. A destruction upon his wall.

"Fine." Haruka let out a defeated sigh. "This is your own fault. Next time, I won't care."

Makoto had borrowed his phone last night. Haruka had agreed to it, but he thought Makoto used it only to inform their circle of friends that they were going to leave for Tokyo. In fact and without his knowledge, Makoto had stupidly agreed with their plan to visit an old, abandoned swimming club that rumored to be haunted.

His half-orca brunet friend was a scaredy-cat, and he possessed such a risky magic associated with emotions. All his screaming and fears would announced their friends how magical Makoto was, and for Haruka, that was like digging his own grave.

 _Makoto is an idiot._

"Haru, I know what you're thinking. You think I'm an idiot." Makoto pouted, but then he looked guilty and embarrassed, "Well, maybe I am."

"Good. You realize it."

"I—I just can't... I mean, that swimming club hold so many precious memories, Haru. Everyone seem so excited about it. It's now or never. I can't say 'no' to that. I just don't want to let my fear to interfere with their happiness."

Makoto's little speech did nothing to impress Haruka, but at least it was honest. At least Makoto didn't bury his thoughts all by himself. More often than not, Makoto wouldn't tell him his own feelings, and Haruka had a difficulty to read his best friend. He could understand his best friend better now because of Makoto's magic. At least, that magic could tell him when Makoto was being honest with his expression or not.

"Then I will give you two options." Haruka leaned his back on the chair, facing Makoto who sat beside him. "Spoil your throat or learn not to scream."

"Eeeh? None of them is good."

"Shut up and choose." Haruka clenched his jaw. Makoto's hands swiftly raised up.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't want my throat spoiled, so I'll just learn not to scream."

The blue-eyed man huffed, "Honestly, if I can just gag you, I will."

" _Ne,_ Haru, that's just cruel."

Haruka looked indifferent. "After school, we'll practice."

Makoto was staring at him, eye twitched in suspicion. He was practically pouting, but he kept his mouth shut.

:-:

Haruka and Makoto walked beside each other, watching the sea. It was after school, and the sun was setting, coloring the horizon with gold. It was shining between the dark ocean and the orange sky that seemed to be merging into one. For some reason, Haruka was always positioning himself closer to the beach, blocking Makoto from the restless sea. That little gesture pushed the brunet's lips to curve up, forming a grateful smile. Haruka paid a glance at his best friend. "What?"

"Well, it's just..." Makoto smiled wider, "I always thought that there's a reason why you position yourself closer to the sea. I feel like you're protecting me from it."

"That's just your own opinion." Haruka said, knowing full well he was denying the truth. Makoto just smiled at him—a knowing, genuine smile.

"Fine, fine. Thank you, Haru."

Haruka slowly turned his head toward Makoto. "You're welcome."

He knew that despite being half-orca, Makoto was not too fond of the ocean. It might sound strange. It was like Makoto had battled his own nature and become homeless, wandering around in search for an actual home. Makoto had subconsciously refused to accept the ocean as his home, which was actually impossible, because it was where he was born to live in.

Yet for Haruka, it was okay as long as Makoto felt comfortable, wherever he was. Still, he didn't want Makoto to deny his true nature—not over some traumatic events in the ocean. Haruka wanted Makoto to fight and win against them, and to merge himself with his true nature again.

Because that should be the only way for Makoto to find true happiness.

:-:

Haruka closed up the curtain of Makoto's house and turned off all the lights. He brought several copies of movies for Makoto to watch. After dusk, it should be enough to bring out the atmosphere he wanted. After setting up the DVD player under the TV, Haruka turned his attention toward his best friend. Makoto sat uncomfortably on the bed, fingers fidgeting against each other. He bit his lip while his green eyes gazed down. His face scrunched up in worry.

After compiling the DVD cases into one perfectly-lined stack, Haruka made his way toward Makoto, stopping in front of him. "Choose." He whispered as he put down the stack.

Makoto shifted his eyes toward the covers of the movies Haruka had offered him. None of them met his approval. The covers were all uninviting—the kind Makoto hated the most.

"What about this one?" Haruka lifted up an old movie titled _The Sixth Sense_. "It's about a boy with special ability, just like us."

"Special... ability?" Makoto grabbed a stuffed blue dolphin on the bed and hugged it for dear life.

"The ability to see... dead... people..." Haruka's voice grew faint with each word, his head hung down, "people... like the one... behind you."

"NO!" Makoto screamed in terror, throwing the stuffed blue dolphin to Haruka's head, "NO!" he launched himself to Haruka, hugging his best friend so hard that it suffocated him.

"M-Maakoo...to..." Haruka was having difficulty to breath, but upon hearing Makoto's enchanted scream, he was also terrified and failed to prevent his mind to go off and created an image of a dead, pale-faced girl sitting on the bed.

"Haru I can't do this just turn on the lights!" Makoto screamed near his ear.

Haruka's body shook so hard in fear that he also hugged his best friend, "T-then go—let me stand up and turn on the light!"

Awkwardly making their way toward the switch while clinging on each other, Haruka's trembling finger pushed the switch to turn on the bedroom's light. In an instant, the room was brightly lit up. Makoto was still clinging on Haruka, but he had loosened his grip and finally Haruka could properly breath. "Mako...to...?"

"I don't want to look at the bed." Makoto's voice was shaking and high-pitched, his eyes still shut. He wrapped his arms around Haruka's shoulders, "What if—"

"Enough." Haruka cut him off, "You really are a nuisance. Your magic's leaking again, stupid Makoto." Haruka could feel that his own body was still shaking. Thanks to his best friend's magic, Haruka didn't dare to take even a glance at the bed.

"I can't help it." Makoto whined, still refusing to release Haruka.

Haruka felt like a dark cloud was raining upon his head. "You start your own mess, you tidy it up yourself. I'm done." Despite his words, Haruka didn't jerk off from Makoto's grasp.

"Haru..." Makoto slowly released him, looking down to the floor. "I'm sorry. I will try again."

"...Fine." A sigh escaped from Haruka's mouth. He no longer felt any fear, and he made his way casually back toward the stack of movies. "No matter what you see from this movie," He showed Makoto the DVD case of _The Sixth Sense, "do not scream._ Or I'm done helping you."

"Alright." Makoto turned serious, slapping both his cheeks and muttered a little word of encouragement, his palms curled up to form fists in front of his chest, "Bring it on."

:-:

Throughout the movie, Makoto screamed anyway. Several times—lots of times. Haruka had his earphones attached on both his ears, letting a loud cheery music filled up his head, blocking all noises from the world—including Makoto's screams.

The music did its job to block all noises, but it couldn't block Makoto's frantic arms to cling on him and shook him uncontrollably while screaming every time a disturbing image showed up suddenly on the screen. Makoto's stuffed blue dolphin had flown away and crashed onto the wall, lying on its side pathetically on the floor.

In the end, Makoto was no longer watching the movie. It was abandoned half-way, and Haruka found his best friend crying— _actually_ crying behind his back. Tachibana Makoto didn't do crying. Yet here he was, with tears dampening Haruka's t-shirt. Haruka immediately paused the movie and plugged off his earphones. "...Mako...to...?"

"Don't look at me." Makoto's shaky voice was heard behind him, "...just don't want to affect you."

"Are you okay...?"

"Uh-huh."

Haruka closed his eyes, feeling Makoto's warmth behind him. "What now?"

He felt Makoto's hand clutched his shirt tighter. "I don't think I can do this. I'm sorry."

"Learn your lesson. Next time, don't decide everything by yourself. I'm not restricting you, but remember that..." Haruka didn't usually confess, even for small confessions, but he felt like he had to, for Makoto's sake, "...that I care for your safety."

"...thank you, Haru. I hope I can be useful for you, too." Makoto's body slowly left his back. His best friend moved on the bed to sit beside Haruka. "I don't want to always be the burden. I know, that's contradicting the fact, but..."

"Should I tell you how many times you save me from drowning?" Haruka found himself regretting the words that came out of his mouth, but if Makoto needed it, he couldn't resist.

"Huh?"

"I often fell asleep underwater. You were always there to wake and pull me up."

"Haru..."

"You always prevent me from stripping."

"Uh..."

"You're always there, Makoto. Wherever I am, whatever the situation, you're always there for me, being my friend..." Haruka took a deep breath. There were waves moving steadily in his ocean blue eyes. "You don't know how greatly you have painted my life with colors." He was an artist, so Haruka didn't find any other words to use at the moment.

When Haruka looked up to Makoto, his best friend was blushing, mouth parted open. Those green eyes were shimmering. "H-Haru!" His lips moved up and curved, showing him a smile.

"Now be quiet. That doesn't mean I'm going to help you any longer. You screamed several times, so that's the end of our agreement—"

Before Haruka could finish his words, Makoto threw his body toward him, pulling him in a bear hug. Makoto was laughing, "I don't need to practice anymore! Because Haru is here with me and will be there with me, I'm sure I'll be fine."

Haruka felt warmth on his cheek as he looked away. "Speak to yourself."

The movie was abandoned. The stuffed blue dolphin was left there on the floor. The curtains were still closed. Haruka and Makoto were sitting side by side, telling stories and sharing smiles, enjoying each other's company, with all the comforts they indulged in their little world.

:-:

"This place is pretty trashed..." Makoto's smile froze on his lips. He examined the outer building in suspicion. He rubbed his chest several times, trying to calm it down. He could feel it already beating a little bit too hastily. "Uh... it's just a rumor, isn't it?"

"What's wrong, Makoto?" Rin suddenly landed his arm around Makoto's shoulder, and the brunet nearly jumped in surprise, letting out a high-pitched whimper. "Seriously." Rin was grinning at him, "There's no need for you to fear anything."

Sousuke and Haruka immediately jumped in surprise the moment Makoto whimpered. Haruka exhaled and looked at Sousuke. The teal-eyed man was watching Makoto, his expression showed bewilderment. Makoto let out a bit of his magic again, and it affected both Haruka and Sousuke.

"You only have to cling on any one of us, Makoto." Rin was still speaking, seemingly unaffected by Makoto's voice. Haruka noticed this, but kept his mouth shut.

"E-eh...? Yeah, thanks." Makoto smiled hesitantly.

"I recommend Sousuke. He's taller and broader than you, so whatever shows up later, you won't be able to see it because you get Sousuke's back." Rin flashed a smile at his teal-eyed best friend. Sousuke snorted in response.

"That's right." Haruka suddenly opened his mouth, "Makoto, just cling onto Sousuke."

"H-Haru...?" Makoto tilted his head, failing to register the meaning.

"Rin is right." Haruka stared at him, and finally, it clicked.

Makoto turned his head toward Sousuke. He could use Sousuke to hide his expression by hiding behind his back. All he needed to do was suppress his voice. Sousuke would help him a lot, but this was Sousuke. Makoto wasn't used to clutch Sousuke's shirt. It was always Haruka who's there to ease him.

Yet this time—just this time, he had no other choice. Sousuke might not like it. He might think Makoto was being too clingy, or Sousuke might have different opinion about Makoto after he felt how clingy Makoto could be. Despite their friendship for years, sometimes it was still hard for Makoto to understand Sousuke, even though Sousuke and Haruka were rather similar.

Like what was happening right now, he couldn't read whether Sousuke minded him or not. Sousuke looked indifferent, saying completely nothing, and staring at him with eyes that seemed to speak _whatever_ or _I don't care._

"Where's Nagisa, by the way? Don't tell me he can't come again." Rin rested his hand behind the nape of his neck.

"Heey, everyoonee!" Nagisa's voice suddenly filled up the chill night air, "Sorry to make you wait!"

Rin immediately turned, baring his shark-like teeth. "Oi, Nagisa, really—what's wrong with you these—" his voice caught up on his throat as he saw someone else beside Nagisa was approaching them, "...days...?" He continued, staring at the new person. Then, he fixed his eyes on Nagisa as if asking for explanation.

"Everyone, I hope you don't mind if Rei-chan joins us? This is Rei-chan, my best friend." Nagisa tilted his head and smiled brightly, "I just can't help to show Rei-chan about our wonderful memories when we did swimming together."

"Oh... of course we don't mind." Makoto immediately smiled, although a little bewildered. "Your name is Rei? Nice to meet you, my name's Tachibana Makoto. I'm just a bit surprised that we never really made an acquaintance before, especially when you and Nagisa are best friends."

The new person in front of him quickly adjusted his spectacles. "It's okay! Me and Nagisa are first-years, after all. I don't really make many acquaintances with seniors. My name's Ryuugazaki Rei. It's good to be acquainted with you, Tachibana-senpai."

"Hey, Ryuugazaki. I'm Matsuoka Rin, from Samezuka Academy." After exchanging some questioning glances with Sousuke, Rin finally smiled at Rei.

"It's nice to meet you, Matsuoka-san."

"I'm Yamazaki Sousuke from Samezuka Academy." Sousuke approached him. Rei lifted his head to face Sousuke, who seemed to be towering over him with that intimidating look.

"Uh... nice meeting you, too, Yamazaki-san." Rei said, with purple eyes that spoke uncertainty.

"And this is Nanase Haruka." Makoto automatically introduced his best friend.

"Nanase-senpai." Rei smiled at him, pushing his red-framed glasses to his eyes. "It's good to meet you."

"Great! I'm glad you guys can finally meet my best friend." Nagisa's hand rummaged inside his pocket, taking out a handful of white powder wrapped-up in paper. "Before we start entering, this is purifying salt."

It took Makoto's attention in an instant. "Salt?"

"This building is haunted. You do know that, right?" Nagisa's expression suddenly turned serious, "People have been seeing shadows moving around and hearing sobbing voices."

"Yeah." Sousuke said casually, "That's what the rumors said."

Makoto gulped. Against his will, his heart had been a bit too restless, and they were still outside the building. He couldn't imagine what would happen. All he had was hope on himself, on Haruka, and on Sousuke.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Thank you for reading! Makoto had once mentioned in an official character interview about him feeling more secure because Haruka is always positioning himself closer to the ocean whenever they are walking together beside it, like Haruka is protecting him from the ocean.**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated. I will try to work better for the next chapters. See you again in the next chapter!**

 **Warmest regards,**

 **Gariell**


	7. How Intimacy Unites the Feelings

**Thank you very much for leaving reviews, putting to faves and subscriptions. I'm so glad you're liking this story so far! I'm sorry that it took a long time for me to update. I will try to update more regularly now, since this story is going to be a long one. I hope you will enjoy every single chapter of it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **How Intimacy Unites the Feelings**

 **:-:**

Sweetness dissolved on Haruka's tongue, just after his finger landed several grains of Nagisa's so-called 'purifying salt' on it. "This is not salt." Haruka commented, his eyes widened a little bit, "It's sugar."

Everyone went silent. Nagisa's smile froze on his lips. "Ah..." the blonde started after a blink, "It's all mental anyway, so sugar will still get the job done!"

Haruka turned his head the other way. "Cliched as hell."

Makoto cleared his throat. "It _is_ one of the oldest mistakes out there." He immediately smiled after that, a sheepish one.

"Sugar or salt, whatever. It won't give an effect." Rin said, sighing. "Let's go inside."

:-:

The inside of the old building of Iwatobi Swimming Club was definitely too dark for Makoto's taste. Fortunately, a dim cast of moonlight charged its way through the glass windows, giving them a clearer vision all along their way. Nagisa, Rei, and Sousuke had also brought their own flashlights.

Out of Makoto's understanding, Haruka had purposely stayed in the dark, away from the flashlights or any light at all. Because of Haruka's strange demeanor, sometimes instead of his best friend, Makoto saw a mysterious shadowy figure that seemed to replace Haruka.

"Haru," Makoto finally said, "come closer. Why are you keeping such distance from us?"

"No reason really," was Haruka's only answer. He stared at Makoto with blue eyes that shone among the shadows obscuring his face. Makoto huffed, feeling uncomfortable at the sight. Makoto noticed that Haruka had brought a pair of earphones. Attaching the earphones on his cellphone, he started to plug both his ears with it and set up a music.

"Haru—"

Suddenly, a loud cluttering sound filled in the still air. Makoto shrieked in surprise. He was about to jump instinctively toward Haruka, but he found his best friend was standing a little too far away from him, his own body unrecognizable because of the lack of light. In that very brief second of hesitation, Makoto clutched Sousuke's jacket instead and hid behind the bigger man's back.

"Ah, sorry." Nagisa stopped, turning his head toward them and setting his flashlight to cast his face from the chin up, seemingly on purpose. "My foot hit an empty can."

"Nagisa-kun!" Rei cried in relief. His body was shaking. "You did it on purpose!"

Sousuke took a deep breath as his heart beat faster. He didn't know why. There were two possibilities of why his heart was going erratic. First, it was because he was strangely freaked out by the sudden cluttering sound. Second, it was because Makoto clutched his jacket out of the blue. The warmth of Makoto's body was seeping in his. Makoto was so near. Sousuke couldn't remember the last time they stayed so close together, let alone touched. His presence made Sousuke shuddered in nervousness and happiness both at the same time. Probably those were the reasons of his stupidly capricious heartbeats, but Sousuke wasn't going to admit that, even to himself.

"Rei-chan, I don't know you're afraid of the dark. I thought only Mako-chan is like that." Nagisa said with a smile, but Sousuke noticed that the smaller blonde seemed nervous as well.

Sousuke wasn't afraid of the dark. He didn't even believe the rumors about the building being haunted, so why did he feel so uncomfortable? Makoto was still clutching his jacket, producing a small whimper that only Sousuke could hear.

"I'm not!" Rei quickly replied, "I'm just afraid of something illogical."

"Nagisa," Makoto slowly left Sousuke's back, "you're not helping at all!" He protested. Sousuke loved his voice. _Heck,_ he never loved Makoto's voice so much like these days before that it confused him.

"No worries, Makoto." Rin flashed them his signature shark grin, "Sousuke is here to protect you. No ghost or monster will approach you, because Sousuke is more monstrous than them."

"Oi." Sousuke's brows scrunched up. He was going to counter Rin, but Makoto's chuckle stopped his protest to break out.

"That's probably right." After letting out a seemingly melodious chuckle that ambushed Sousuke's heart to skip a beat, Makoto finally smiled—a disturbingly adorable one. "Thank you, Rin. Thank you, Sousuke."

Seeing Makoto, Sousuke found himself smiling as well—probably like an idiot. He said nothing else, but a smile should be enough for Makoto. It worth more than words.

Their little journey was going quite smoothly. Makoto had understood Haruka's intention by staying in the dark with earphones attached. It was to prevent Makoto to cling onto him, so he could hide behind Sousuke's back instead whenever he freaked out. In case Makoto was still stubbornly clinging on Haruka, at least the others wouldn't see his scared expression because of the lacking light around them. Haruka's earphones specifically functioned to block any of Makoto's magic to affect Haruka.

"Why are you staying in the dark, Haru-chan?" Nagisa turned around, casting his flashlight to Haruka's face. "And why are you wearing _that?"_ He casted the light toward Haruka's earphones. Haruka's eyes narrowed, and he finally plugged his earphones out.

"Nagisa, did you notice that shadowy figure in front of you?" Haruka stated with deep voice, dark gloom pasted on his face.

The blonde cried out in fear, believing Haruka's every word. This time, Makoto didn't cry out. His arms wrapped around his own shivering body, teeth clenched. Haruka immediately noticed, and guilt hastily replaced the gloom on his face.

"Sorry." Haruka muttered.

"It's fine." Makoto forced a smile, trying to assure his best friend.

Sousuke's arms felt itchy. That kind of itch whenever he saw Makoto in a distress state. An itch to wrap Makoto's body safe in his secure embrace. No matter how hard he'd tried to deny it, Sousuke couldn't fight off this strong urge to protect Makoto. He was grateful that he could still control his body. He couldn't imagine what would be the others' reactions if Sousuke instinctively wrapped his arms around Makoto.

"Stop scaring each other." Rin's voice snapped Sousuke out of his thoughts. "This place isn't that creepy, and we're together in this."

"That's right! So let's explore further. To that corridor!" Nagisa pointed to a pitch black corridor. It was so dark that it seemed to contain endless void. "It will lead us to the lounge."

"No!" Makoto promptly stated, "Look how dark it is there. W-what if there's a ghost...?"

"Such unscientific things don't exist." Rei turned to Makoto, brows furrowed in disagreement.

"So you say, but they might be here!" Makoto whined, forgetting to keep his voice safe. His hands reached toward Haruka to grasp, yet in another split second of hesitancy, he realized that Haruka had walked toward the very dark corridor. Makoto immediately backed away, hiding behind Sousuke instead. "Haru, how could you?"

"Makoto, you're being too loud." Haruka said after a deep sigh.

"...Huh...?" Makoto's eyes slowly shifted up, finding everyone's gazes fixed on him. He spontaneously slapped a hand over his mouth.

"B-beautiful." Rei finally said, "Tachibana-senpai, you have a beautiful charm in your voice. There's this... quality in your voice that captivated me. I... I'm impressed—"

"Right? So I'm not the only one who noticed this!" Nagisa exclaimed, "Rei-chan, too."

"Me too, actually." Sousuke said, enjoying Makoto's warmth behind him. A faint blush colored his cheek. Good thing they were in the dark, so his blush wasn't obvious.

The brunet couldn't reply. Panic and anxiety rose up in his chest, while his palm gradually leaving his lips. Makoto would like to punish himself for being so impulsive and stupid.

"Makoto's been joining the school choir, I heard." Rin suddenly said. "He practiced a lot. I see that you're putting a hard work on it. Good job, Makoto." Rin flashed him a grin.

"Eh? Yeah, thanks..." Makoto lowered his hand, smiling sheepishly at Rin.

"Mako-chan joined the school choir? I didn't know about that!" Nagisa's magenta eyes glimmered under the faint moonlight, "Haru-chan. Do you know about this?"

Haruka almost replied with a nod, but instead, he shook his head. He remembered Nagisa's words about them keeping secrets from him. He didn't need to give another reason for Nagisa to think of them shutting him out. "Makoto didn't tell me."

"Then how did Rin-chan know without Haru-chan knowing? That's odd." Nagisa asked.

"I heard rumors." Rin helpfully answered, "Makoto has many fans. Haru doesn't give a fig about rumors. That's why he has minimal knowledge about what's going on around him."

"Makes sense." Nagisa nodded, "But I thought Mako-chan and Haru-chan always go home together. I never see Mako-chan stay longer at school to practice choir. I've just ever seen him in our swimming practice together when it comes to after school activities."

Makoto's stiff lips twitched. This was getting hard. Makoto was about to open his mouth to reply, but his green eyes met with Haruka, who was glaring at him.

 _Just shut up._

Makoto shut up.

"Makoto's been practicing a lot at home, then." Rin answered after a deep breath, "Isn't that right?" After receiving a nod of approval from Makoto, Rin continued, "Waste no more time, guys. Let's go to the lounge. Our photos from the relays must be there."

Makoto whispered behind Sousuke's back. "Sousuke, is it really okay for me to..."

"It's okay." Sousuke answered without showing particular emotion. "Let's go."

Throughout the corridor, Makoto clutched the back of Sousuke's jacket hard while shutting his eyes. A horrified scream threatened to break out from him when he heard sudden creaking sounds made by Nagisa when the blonde pushed some doors open to check inside. In his effort of restraining his voice, Makoto constantly let out a high-pitched shriek instead. His shrieks immediately followed by Rei's girly squeals and freaked out everybody. Chills ran down Sousuke's spine, but the teal-eyed man remained silent.

Makoto's body was shivering. Sousuke, on the other hand, was desperately trying to prevent his arm from pulling Makoto close to him and wrapping around his trembling shoulders. Despite Sousuke being silently scared by the atmosphere as well, he was invaded by a strong urge to protect Makoto from whatever invisible things threatening them.

"T-this brings back memories." Nagisa commented with softer tone, feeling a surge of relief after his unexplainable chills. Makoto slowly opened his eyes and saw old, rusted rows of pink lockers with a large blue dolphin painted at its side.

"You're right. These are our old lockers." Rin smiled, enjoying the feel of nostalgia in his chest.

As they walked further, the place became more and more bearable. Makoto's fear slowly dissipated. He started to leave Sousuke's back, with fingers still pinched onto his jacket. "It's not as trashed inside as I expected." Makoto finally said.

"Said the one who kept shrieking non-stop about pretty much everything." Haruka replied. Makoto grinned innocently at him, but Haruka quickly looked away.

Nagisa suddenly stopped in front of them. "This is... the lounge! We made it!" He enthusiastically ran toward the wall. "Look here! These are our photos!"

Everyone huddled together in front of the wall full of framed photographs. Nagisa's finger pointed to an old photo of them together. "This is the picture from when we won the relay."

It was a picture of them posing for victory in elementary years. Makoto, Haruka, Rin, Sousuke, and Nagisa. Rin was holding the trophy in his arm, while his other arm rested around Haruka's shoulder. Unlike the others who were in their swimsuits, Sousuke was wearing the sport jacket. He didn't compete in the relay.

"Look, look! Rei-chan, we won the relay together and got first place!" Nagisa pulled Rei closer to him so the blue-haired man could get a better look.

"Yamazaki-san didn't compete in that relay?" Rei asked, pushing his red glasses on his nose.

"Sou-chan often bickered with Rin-chan. They refused to be in the same team when it came to relays, so it was either the three of us with Rin-chan or with Sou-chan who would swim the butterfly stroke." Nagisa explained, his finger traced along another photo. "Here's another relay we've won. Sou-chan's the butterfly swimmer. Rin-chan didn't join."

"It's kind of weird, because Rin and Sousuke are the best of friends." Makoto smiled at Rei, "But they made up eventually. In middle school, you two finally swam the relay together, right?" Makoto turned to them.

"Oh, yeah." Rin smiled back, "Sousuke's head is hard as coral. We needed to strangle each other first before we finally agreed to be in the same relay team. Well, Sousuke finally agreed to swim in the relay with me after he swam with you guys. It's annoying as hell."

Sousuke let out a deep breath, but smiled afterwards. "That's because..."

The group exchanged a knowing smile to each other. Haruka was the first to speak, "We saw a sight we've never seen before, when we did the relay."

"A sight...?" Rei echoed, clearly confused.

"It's a secret, Rei-chan." Nagisa winked at him, "We don't even share what we've seen among us. But that feel of swimming the relay together—it was incredible! Rei-chan, you should join—"

"I'm already in the track team." Rei cut off, looking away with frozen smile.

"Potential new member." Haruka stared at him, "I will give you a year supply of Iwatobi-chan."

"N-no, thanks, Nanase-senpai."

Makoto's eyes glimmered in excitement. "Ryuugazaki Rei, you will consider this, right?"

Rei nervously adjusted his glasses. Not a single word that indicated rejection could escape his mouth when Makoto looked at him that way. There was something about Tachibana Makoto that enchanted him to do whatever he wanted. Rei's silent analysis concluded that Makoto could be dangerously manipulative—one who could control others without them feeling controlled.

"I... I don't know..." Rei's voice was barely audible, but it reached Makoto's ears anyway. The brunet grinned wider.

"Great!"

Sousuke couldn't take his eyes off Makoto, enjoying the tiny details of Makoto's curved lips.

"Rin-chan," Nagisa shifted closer to Rin, keeping his voice low in a whisper. "Do you notice...?"

The taller man paid his full attention to Nagisa.

"These past few days," Nagisa whispered near his ear, "Mako-chan is being a bit too irresistible. Not to forget the change of his voice. It's not just me. Look at Rei-chan, he—"

"Charisma." Rin blurted, "It's rare, but it happens. Makoto develops charisma as he grows up. Don't think too much about it. Nagisa, remember our trophies? It's time to dig those up. Hurry. We don't have the entire night."

Haruka was still staring at the photos, reminiscing the time when he did relay together as a team. He found himself wanting to do it again, seeing a different kind of sight.

"Haru, let's go."

Makoto's voice snapped him back from his lingering memories. Haruka nodded and followed his friends out of the lounge, leaving their pictures there.

:-:

 _"We all won this together. It doesn't make sense for one person to take it home. So let's put it in a time capsule, and dig it up when we're grown up. Romantic, right?"_

Those were Rin's words, spoken on the day after they'd finished the relay in elementary school.

They had made their way to the backyard of the swimming club. The soil was damp after the perpetual rain, so it was easier to dig up. Makoto happily did the digging for them, with the help of Sousuke. Nagisa exclaimed in delight when they found an old box with their trophies inside, buried under the ground. "Just like what Rin-chan said, this is romantic!"

 _"Romantic, right?"_ Haruka repeated Rin's childish words from their past with flat tone. "Hmph." He turned his head away. His body shook a little as if attempting to hold a laughter.

"Oi, Haru!" Rin snapped, "That's the thing in the past."

"You never change, Rin." Sousuke grinned at him, laughing a little. His laughter rapidly died when he realized that Makoto had been watching him. Sousuke cleared his throat, but said nothing after. Makoto tilted his head in confusion at the sudden change of Sousuke's demeanor.

"Here are our trophies." Nagisa held both trophies in his hands, "What to do now?"

Rin seemed to be thinking. "Give one to us. Me and Sousuke will keep it. The other one, you guys choose."

"I don't mind if Haru-chan and Mako-chan keep the trophy." Nagisa smiled cheerfully at them.

"Is it really okay? Haru, keep the trophy for us, okay?" Makoto took the trophy from Nagisa, handing it to Haruka.

The blue-eyed man nodded. "Fine."

"Are we done here?" Sousuke gave each of them a glance, "Let's get back home." He was sleepy already. Sousuke had to wake up early in the morning to prepare for a small voyage with his father. The older man had also insisted Sousuke to join him in the prayer at the temple of merpeople at dawn.

:-:

"Makoto, don't fall asleep."

The dawn air was cool and crisp. The moonlight had faded on the dark sky. The sun had barely risen, but its faint golden light were coloring the horizon with orange tinges, which slowly gradated to darker tone toward the sky. Makoto was leaning against Haruka, covering his yawn and trying with his best effort to keep his eyes open. His eyelashes couldn't stop fluttering in sleepiness.

Haruka rested his shoulder on Makoto, trying to stifle a yawn. "There he is. Makoto, wake up."

"Y-yeah, Haru..." Makoto replied weakly, focusing his eyes to the temple entrance.

The same man who'd prayed to them on the day of Makoto's birthday climbed up the stairs toward the temple, bringing a set of pearl necklaces in his hand. This time, he wasn't alone. There was someone else who followed up after him. Makoto slowly stood up, rubbing his tired eyes. "Huh...?"

"What is it...?" Losing Makoto's warm body for him to lean on, Haruka got up on his feet.

"That person who follows him..." Makoto's green eyes blinked in confusion, "seems familiar. Wait, isn't that..."

The man settled himself in front of a large glass bowl of pure salt water, sitting politely on the back of his legs. The new person soon followed, sitting beside the older man. He barely opened his eyes, but the moment he did, there was no mistaking those very familiar pair of teal eyes.

Makoto's mouth parted open in bewilderment. "Sou—"

Haruka's palm quickly covered his best friend's mouth. "Makoto, hold your voice."

"How...?" Makoto whispered, after gently pushing Haruka's hand away from his mouth. "Wait, is that sailor Sousuke's father?"

"I have no other explanation."

Once the man started praying, both of them went silent.

 _It's not that I believe you._

Instead of the sailor's voice, it was Sousuke's voice that echoed in Makoto's head as his prayer was delivered by the water. _I don't think merpeople exist, but for the sake of my father, please bring us good luck, whoever you are. And please protect my father and his crew until we reach home again. Thank you._

Makoto closed his eyes as he listened.

Once they'd finished with their prayers and left together, glowing golden light washed over Makoto and Haruka's bodies. They both turned to the sea, watching the early sunrise starting to apply glimmers all over the surface of the ocean. "Ready, Haru?" Makoto's sleepiness had drifted away.

After receiving a nod from his best friend, they both stripped off their clothes until the boxers remained. They stuffed their clothes in a bag and hid it behind the trees. "This is our first real mission after we've been bestowed our magics. I can't wait." Makoto smiled enthusiastically.

Haruka smiled back, settling himself at the edge of the cliff.

"Be careful, Haru." Makoto followed him. "On three."

"Two and one." Haruka immediately jumped off, pulling Makoto along with him.

They crashed through the surface of the water in a huge splash. The water roughly engulfed them whole, constricting them in its embrace as their bodies sank deeper. Makoto frantically pulled out the remaining of his clothes underwater, and it didn't take long for their legs to slowly shift and form long tails of marine mammals.

Makoto swung his black orca tail vigorously, testing its strength. In contrast to Makoto's all powerful, dynamic charge, Haruka glided in the water, moving effortlessly in graceful cadence. His blue dolphin tail danced so smoothly that it barely left any ripple. They held hands, fingers intertwined, and smiled at each other. In their true nature and genuine forms, no words needed to be exchanged. They shared every single thought, as if their minds were one.

 _To the harbor,_ Haruka thought. The words instantly connected to Makoto's mind, and the brunet nodded. They swam together in the dark water, holding tightly on each other, refusing to ever let go.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you liked this one. You may have noticed throughout this fic that I've been mixing up scenes and references of any source regarding Free!, Free! Eternal Summer and High Speed!, so this fic isn't just very loosely following the anime, but also a mixed-up of several scenes thrown together in different timeline.**

 **For _kanamexzero fan:_** thank you and you're welcome. ^^

 **Reviews are very much appreciated. See you again on the next chapter.**


End file.
